


【AU】Rome Empire+番外

by freefly



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freefly/pseuds/freefly
Summary: 古埃及、罗马的AU





	

Rome Empire  
1  
深夜，王宫走廊内已不像白天那样人来人往，所有人都已经熟睡，为了明天盛大的仪式养精蓄锐。  
烛火因微风吹过，发出摇曳的光亮，在即将熄灭之际，又猛然爆发出强烈的火光，照亮了整个走廊。  
“大人，所有的一切都已经按照您的吩咐准备好了，是我亲自挑选的人，对您绝对忠心”  
这是一个男人的声音，他压低了嗓子，手中刚刚被吹熄的蜡烛还向上冒出丝丝白烟。  
“嗯，不需要造成太大的影响，只需要让在场的人对仪式产生怀疑就可以了。后续的事安排妥当了吗？”  
这个声音更加低沉，带着帽兜斗篷的身影比旁边的男人稍矮了一点。  
“大人放心，任务完成之后，我就会派人将两人分别送出王城，保证没人能找到他们”  
“既然是忠心的人，就留条活路，给他们一笔钱，家眷也一并带走吧。”  
“遵命，大人”

罗马城神庙内，所有的贵族女性均盛装屏息以待，站在神庙大殿的两侧，以庄严的注目礼迎接领国贵宾入场。  
这是一场只允许女性参加的圣洁祭祀仪式，为祭司长在七日之后的结婚典礼而举行的仁慈女神的祭祀。  
Shaw在仪式前郑重叮嘱过，她相当重视她的婚礼，不允许仪式当中发生任何差错，无论多小的瑕疵，都将玷污她的婚姻和她的妻子。  
同时，Shaw还向邻国王公贵族发出邀请，请他们来做自己婚礼的见证人。  
此时的神庙内，来自希腊、庞贝、不列颠、美索不达米亚的贵族代表均以悉数到场，最后是埃及国王的掌上明珠，尚不满十八岁的公主Samantha。她的着装并不华丽，白色的衣着只是以金丝作为点缀，但所搭配饰不是碧玉就是水晶，尤其是挂在胸前的长方形雕金红宝石，将这位以美貌闻名于各国的公主映衬的更加高贵美艳。  
正当所有人的目光均被Samantha吸引的时候，祭祀台两边的侧门中，各走出一列手捧烛光的侍女，现场顿时肃静下来。  
随后，祭祀台正中间的一块踏板正缓缓升起，身着白色祭祀长袍，手持权杖的人出现在众人面前。  
这是Samantha第一次见到即将站在罗马政权顶端的人物，时任祭司长兼大法官的Sameen Shaw。  
凌厉的目光在帽兜下直直的打落在还站在正中间的Samantha身上，让她差点忘记被教导多年的外交礼仪。然而她并不慌张，适时地错开与Shaw对视的眼神，颔首致歉，然后退到大殿内早已为她预留好的位置。  
祭祀台上的Shaw只想早点完成这个过场一样的仪式，在被莫名其妙的耽误了半分钟之后，她心中早已知晓了对方的身份，无论是那美到让人过目不忘的脸蛋，还是处变不惊的优雅身段，都让人无法忽视，哪怕是在Shaw狠狠地瞪过她一眼之后。

祭祀仪式并没有因为这一点不能成为插曲的插曲而打断，Shaw在台上挥了两下权杖便开始念祭词，下面的人全都保持寂静，低着头一同祷告，而Samantha在Shaw完成最后一个步骤之际，偷偷抬眼瞄着将权杖献于高台之上的Shaw，却又在她转身摘下帽兜的时候，给了台上的人一记说不上温柔，却带着挑逗的笑。  
Shaw当然没有错过这一幕，Samantha就站在她几节台阶下，人群的最前方。她的动作因那个微笑顿了一下，但马上还是恢复了常态，宣告祭祀完毕。  
正当Shaw准备退场的时候，跟在队伍最后面的一个侍女却不小心打翻了手中的蜡烛，脚下一个不稳，当场跪倒在祭祀台上，头上的面纱也因此滑落，露出了一张青年男性的脸。  
侍女们乱作一团，不知道是要保护祭司长还是要捉住这个混入仪式的人。大殿内顿时骚动四起，贵族们多由于害怕开始交头接耳，有的甚至想要冲出神庙。  
Shaw却一直没有采取任何行动，站在一旁看着闹剧的发生，她没有阻止侍女们去喊守卫，也没阻止殿内对祭祀纯洁度质疑的声音，等到全副武装的守卫打开殿门的时候，她才象征性的重新站在台上。  
她安排守卫去追早已不见踪影的那个青年，安抚女士们慌乱的情绪，在确认没人在祭祀当中受到不洁的污染之后，重新宣布祭祀完成便从侧门消失了。  
女士们和邻国贵宾在守卫的护送下离场，每个人都战战兢兢，只有一个人将Shaw的闹剧全部看在眼底。

七日之后，王宫正殿。  
Shaw即将迎娶Sulla，她的未婚妻是元老院最有威望的裁判官Greer的外孙女，任何人都知道这是一场强强联手的政治联姻。  
表面上Shaw是为了稳固自己在罗马政坛的地位，然而暗地里，她却正在导演着另外一场戏。  
她略过了一般婚俗要把新娘从娘家‘抢亲’来的戏码，而是让自己的亲信Tao骑着高头大马，代替她迎接新娘，她自己则和宾客们待在大殿里。对此安排，Greer有些不满，但Shaw手握兵权，是他极其需要结盟的人，而Shaw也表示，在她结婚之后不会像别的贵族那样养一堆情人之后，Greer才作罢。  
Samantha和她的父亲埃及国王托勒密十二世，作为重要的观礼嘉宾和见证人，被安排在上宾的位置，这个距离很方便他们观察着神坛上的两人的一举一动。  
婚礼的主持人是Shaw的政治好友，市政官John Reese。  
他正在心中默念着讲稿，环视了一圈大殿，将目光扫过角落一个不起眼的士兵，似笑非笑的看回Shaw。在得到对方微微点头首肯之后，Reese宣布婚礼正式开始。  
Shaw依旧面无表情，即便在世人眼里，她身边站着的是绝世佳人，Shaw也只是在必要的时候，才扯着官方式的假笑，看向她的未婚妻。  
就好像现在，她们准备宣誓誓言之前，必须四目相对一样。  
并没有人觉得这样不妥，因为不管是罗马，还是周围几个国家的人，他们都见过在战场上厮杀的Shaw，也见过在议会上唇枪舌战的Shaw，更见过愤怒之下让长剑饮血的Shaw，就是没几个人见过带着笑的Shaw。

在正式宣誓之前，Reese依照传统询问在场的所有人，是否有人反对这场婚礼？现场鸦雀无声。  
是否有人反对Shaw与Sulla的结合？  
大殿内依旧一片肃静，每个人都紧张的坐着或站在原地，不敢发出一点声音，生怕一个不小心，弄出点什么声响影响了婚礼进程。  
Shaw和Greer都是当朝手握重权的人，没人会想得罪他们。  
人们都在等着Reese最后的一问，这其中也包括了早已不耐烦的Shaw。  
所有注意力都集中在神坛上，没人注意到刚刚将新娘引入殿内的Tao，此时已经消失在人群后面。除了Samantha。  
是否有人认为这场婚礼玷污了我们的神？  
人群中出现一些细小的叹息声和唏嘘，当日神庙内发生的事早已传遍罗马城，但现在没人敢发出质疑。  
Shaw冰冷的视线仿佛能冻住世间的一切，包括现场这些无味的叹息声，大殿再一次陷入寂静。  
“为婚礼祈福的那场祭祀，仁慈女神不是已经被玷污了吗。”  
这不是提前安排好的那个士兵，Shaw心里清楚得很。  
这是一个听上去甜甜的声音，声音很小，像是用气息发出来，生怕别人听见的那种。然而在如此空旷的大殿里，一点声音也会无限放大。  
Shaw不露声色，眯着眼看向坐在前排的Samantha，而对方也正在看着她，那个天真无邪的眼神渐渐变得深不可测。  
忽然，从殿中部发出一声尖叫，尖叫声越来越多，人群开始出现涌动，往四处散去，大殿中央完全被空了出来。  
Tao出现在那里，脚下是一滩深红色，像极了鲜血的液体。  
尖叫声渐渐停下，在Tao检视了一圈之后，向Shaw汇报并没有发现有人受伤。  
Shaw与Tao暗中交换了个眼色，又看了看自己的新娘，她愤怒地宣布暂停仪式，不管是谁，她一定要找出这个破坏她婚礼的人，并将之碎尸万段。  
Shaw在拂袖离开之前不得不再次看了Samantha一眼，这是她们第二次见面，而她却像是知晓了一切一样，不仅没有揭穿她，反而还在这场戏中扮演了重要的角色。  
Samantha始终坐在她的席位上，没再多说一句话。她欣赏着Shaw、Reese还有Tao三人的演出，不禁赞叹自己敏锐的观察力让她没错过这出好戏。她得给这个拥有高深谋略兼手段的政治家以赞赏。所以在Shaw消失前，Samantha送出了带着公主固有的骄傲，同时又意味深长的微笑。

 

2  
位于埃及首都亚历山大港的王庭内，国王在召开完例行的朝会后，屏退了一众随从，只留下Samantha一人，而身为首相的王子Lambert为了表达他的不满，在离去的时候故意撞掉了石台上国王心爱的一个纯金器皿。  
“不成器的家伙，还是那么心浮气躁”  
国王一直有意无意磨练他长子的心性，然而每当考验来临的时候，结果均差强人意。反倒是年纪稍小一点的女儿，心思缜密，善于权术，能将人心不着痕迹地玩弄于股掌之间，有时候甚至让他这个做父亲的都自愧不如，以至于他会经常感叹，Samantha是个从政奇才，也是神赐予他的礼物。所以在挑选王位继承人这件事情上，他始终犹豫着最终人选。  
Samantha微笑着俯下身子，小心翼翼的捡起金色圆盘，抽出随身的方巾将它包裹起来放到一边的桌子上，她会命令工匠修复那块被撞花的浮雕，亲自监工，再将国王的心爱之物重新呈上。  
“您是要与我讨论如今的罗马局势？”  
“你怎么看？”  
托勒密十二世重新打开罗马元老院发来的公函，直接摊在桌子上。  
“Greer这是正中了Shaw的下怀”  
国王眯缝着眼睛，等着Samantha再度开口。  
他对罗马内部权力斗争的暗潮汹涌早就心知肚明，先前朝堂之上Lambert的目光短浅令他相当不满，而Samantha的回答让他迫不及待的想听她更多分析。  
“距离我们上次从罗马回来已经一个多月了，父亲，那位大人却没有再挑选吉日举行祭祀，这很明显，她就是想拖着婚期”，Samantha轻轻拂过公文，玩味的笑爬上嘴角，“她在消耗那只老狐狸的耐心，等着他一步一步走向她设定好的陷阱里”。  
“陷阱？来，说与本尊听”，国王向后靠在王座上，摆出一副听故事的表情。  
“您在考我”  
Samantha依靠在长桌后，虽然是在陈情，但她却将自信的心态表露在外。她没站在臣子该站的位置上，不过无所谓，谁在乎呢。  
她太知道父亲的用意了，各国局势国王不比她看的清楚，然而不管她是不是有个笨蛋的异母哥哥，想要登上王座，她就需要积累更多的筹码和治国经验。  
“元老院独裁官一职已经空了将近半年之久，Greer一直觉得那是他的囊中之物，他与Shaw联姻不过是为了壮大自己的势力，在选举中获得Shaw一方的选票，并借着Shaw的兵力称雄整个地中海，” Samantha顿了顿，“然而，在婚礼被破坏之后，Shaw却迟迟没有动作，她就是为了等着最终的选举，从而让Greer铤而走险，不过他最终还是以一票的优势获得了至高无上的独裁官一职，他现在可是罗马的最高领导人了。”  
“而让他赢得选举的那一票……”，国王拉长了声音。  
“正是他最大的竞争对手Shaw投给他的，为了放松老狐狸的警惕”。  
Samantha并不直接说明Shaw这么做的原因，不是她要故意卖关子，而是究其原因，这父女俩都心知肚明。  
国王点点头，表示了他的赞同。  
“那你猜Shaw接下来会怎么做？”，国王继续微笑着。  
“七日之内，她必然会逼着老狐狸翻脸”  
“哦？你觉得她等不到祭祀大典完成之后？”  
“我不介意再和你打个赌，父亲”  
Samantha那双大眼睛中闪烁着自信的光芒，真是挡也挡不住。

“最后一份回函今天下午已经送到议会了，现在各国都知道Greer当选，也已经派出了使节。接下来你有什么打算，Shaw？”  
Shaw的官邸，Reese正和她围在桌前，商讨着下一步的计划。  
“明天就送Sulla回去，我已经让人草拟了公告，婚约作废。”  
Shaw不带起伏的语气，却毫不掩饰满脸的戏弄之意。  
一切都按照她的计划进行着，从Greer主动示好开始，她便找到了能够彻底铲除这个政权劲敌的机会。  
她一面积极的筹备婚礼，举行了盛大的祈福祭祀，借以告诉Greer和世人，她相当重视她的未婚妻和婚姻，又一面暗地里进行破坏，让她名正言顺的退婚，所做的一切不过都是为了逼Greer就范而已。  
“明天？会不会太快了点，你还要为任职大典的祭祀做准备”  
“我当然不会亲自登门，我需要去吗？让Tao去就行了。”  
“受此奇耻大辱，你觉得他会沉不住气和你翻脸？”  
女儿被认定是玷污神之人，退婚是小，被天下人当成笑话，他堂堂独裁官怎么能忍。  
“John，你和他共事的时间比我久，别说你不认为他会这么做”  
Shaw虽然这么说，但她早就把Greer的脾气摸透了，她就是要他在被胜利冲昏头脑的时候，做出错误决定。  
这也是Shaw计划好的，她不会给Greer太多的反应时间。离祭祀大典只剩三天，也就是说，Greer要想有所动作，只能在这三天之内仓促准备，准备的越不充分，给Shaw留下的破绽就会越多。  
“这是你第二次订婚了，Shaw，两次订婚都成为你权力之争的牺牲品，以后恐怕没人会把女儿嫁给你了”  
Reese打趣她，却也为Shaw的终身大事忧虑。  
“简单，抢一个回来。周边那么多王后公主，还怕找不到？”  
脑海里突然闯进来一个人，原本并不在她权谋之争中的人，那个深藏不露的微笑占据了Shaw整个思绪。  
她猛地摇了摇头，让自己回到谈话中。  
“先不说这个，你在暗中加派人手，我可不允许Greer活过祭祀大典。”

 

3  
Shaw将身体浸在诺大的池子里，水蒸汽蔓延而上。  
她正在遵照步骤，进行祭祀前的沐浴。  
设在各处的眼线让她对Greer的一举一动都了若指掌。她知道到Greer预备了替补祭祀，准备接替她完成今天的典礼，因为她也探听到对方请了刺客，就准备在她沐浴这个防御最弱的时刻下手。

“都退下”  
Shaw故意遣散了服侍她的侍女，造成一种利于出手的假象，却将淹于水面下的长形匕首紧紧握在手里。  
她背对着入口方向，将感官全部集中在听觉上，仔细捕捉周围的异常响动。

陌生的脚步声，规律，且气定神闲？  
Shaw缓缓抬起手，却不让小臂和手中的匕首露出水面。

如此慢条斯理的刺客，每一步都向她诉说着何为优雅。  
Shaw对背后的人相当好奇，对方既然敢光明正大的进来，那她何不给对方临死前最后的尊严呢。  
她转身从水中走出来，正视着在自己十几步远的地方停下脚步的……刺客？

“公主？”  
Shaw有些疑惑，当埃及公主Samantha站在她眼前的时候，手中依旧稳握匕首。  
“父王让我向您致以最真切的问候”  
Samantha微微颔首，紧接着便歪着头，上下打量着Shaw，对方只在腰间缠绕着一块浅色亚麻。  
“真高兴您还记我，大人，或者不介意我叫你……Shaw？”  
光裸的酮体，小麦色的肌肤，性感的身体曲线，匀称的肌肉线条，平坦的小腹看上去相当紧实，以及丰满的……，Samantha的话语间是说不出的轻佻。

“我的确不介意，在这里了结你”  
Shaw抬起头，摆弄着手中的利器，借着角度反射出杀人的寒光。  
自上而下扫过她身体每一寸的目光并没有让Shaw觉得有多难堪，毕竟她平时被人服侍惯了。  
但Samantha始终站在原地，手里却并没有多余的动作，加之施加在她身上愈加暧昧的眼色，让周围的气氛变得不再紧张，反之弥漫上一股情色的味道。  
她并不像一般的刺客，Shaw开始重新审视站在对面的这个人。

“Oh，难道你不准备先看看我带来的礼物吗？”  
Shaw一早就注意到了Samantha提在手里方木盒子，大小正好可以放下一个人头，也正是因为这个，手无寸铁的Samantha依旧让Shaw保持着警惕的戒备心。  
只见她放下木盒子，退后了几步，Shaw才走上前去。  
用脚踢开盖子，血腥味扑面而来。

“刺杀我国领袖，挑起两国纷争，你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
Shaw踢翻盒子，里面的东西滚了出来。Greer瞪圆了双眼，看得出，他死前受到了相当大的惊吓。  
“抓住你，审判你，然后处决你”  
她收回了刀，露出了和对方一样的调笑，故意说着。

而Samantha只是缓慢地走向她,还从喉间发出一声低吟。  
“如果你想，现在就可以那么做，大人”  
她在Shaw不远不近的距离停下，慢慢攀上Shaw握着匕首的手，轻轻触碰着那团温热。

Shaw并不抢夺匕首的控制权，反而任由Samantha小心翼翼地钻进她的手心，并将她们两人之间唯一的武器划落至Samantha的掌中。

“然而……如果你不那么做，我就要动手了，Shaw……”  
Samantha微微吐着气。

 

4  
刀柄末端直直抵在Shaw的胸口上，Samantha手中稍稍施力。  
Shaw不想再由着她，她已经给出了极大的耐心，然而大脑做出的条件反射却是在胸口感到推力的情况下，双腿也跟着Samantha的前进退后着。  
一步一步缓缓地退到了浴池台阶下。 

两人来到水中，Samantha用指尖擦过锋利的刀刃，划出了细小伤痕，血滴落下，晕开一小片红色。  
紧接着，Samantha高昂着头，匕首在身前划过，血从她脖颈的缺口涌出，染红了两人间的池水。

Shaw抬了抬下巴，抑制住了想要阻止Samantha的动作。没有人敢在她面前做出如此大胆的行为，而且她割伤的还是她自己的要害。  
观察着白皙肌肤上那道狰狞的口子，力道和角度都掌握的非常好，造成短暂大量出血，却不伤及颈动脉。  
她微微一笑，像是想到了什么，这个公主似乎相当‘有趣’？  
收敛起怀疑，但依旧释放着压迫感。  
“让我猜猜，你不小心在神庙内迷失了方向，碰到了想要杀我的Greer？”

Samantha的脸上并没有因疼痛而表现出的痛苦，反而翘起一边的嘴角。  
“也许是为了找我那愚蠢到迷失了方向的女侍官，撞破了Greer的诡计，他挟持了我。”  
“而他不但想要杀我，还要杀了你灭口”  
Shaw直视对方双眼。  
温热的池水和周围燥热的空气，让两人的眼神不约而同地泛着迷离。

手中的匕首慢慢贴到Shaw的左肋处，Samantha又向着Shaw迈出一小步。  
她薄薄的衣衫早已被浸透，湿湿的黏在身上，随着动作轻轻荡起的水面，勾勒着胸前不算明显的起伏。  
“然后，你被他刺伤了”

Shaw抬起一边的手臂，抹上Samantha脖子上的血迹，同时让自己的肋骨完全暴露在刀刃之下，向前挺下身子，血迹在池水中化开。  
“我杀了他”  
“你救了我”

“真高兴这即将成为事实”  
Samantha将匕首还给了Shaw，出了水池。

“介意和我说说你此行的目的吗，Princess……”，Shaw刻意停顿，“Samantha？”  
她也跟着走出来。

“我爱我的名字，但我更喜欢你叫我Root”  
“那个预言家？”  
Shaw再一次观察着瘦弱的Samantha，试图将她和黑市上那个正声名鹊起的人联系起来。  
据传，Root是一年前突然出世的神秘通神先知，有钱有权也未必能请到的那种。找她预言并不一定能得到回复，给不给完全看心情，而且从来不露面。  
人们多倾向Root应该是一个上了年纪的长者或高僧，对此Shaw不怎么关心，对比投机取巧的方法，她更相信她手中的武器。但这个公主两次都预料了她的行动，并且快她一步，让她不得不重新对Samantha公主的身份加以考量。  
或许……真是她？

Root轻笑了一声，“毕竟我是太阳神的女儿，但外面传得太邪了，我得到神旨的时候并不多，而且信息不明确，更多的还是靠我自己的分析”  
“所以你帮我杀了Greer，是神的旨意还是你自己的判断？”  
“Hum，我也很想和你来一场女孩间的对话，慢慢和你聊我的事”，Root继续笑着，颈间的痛感提醒她事情还没有做完，“但现在你应该先穿上衣服，我的大人”

Shaw将腰带系在长袍外，洁白的布料瞬间便浸出片片殷红。Shaw并不包扎，还在伤口相同的位置划破了袍子。  
而Root悄声招唤随从，将裹在毯子里的尸体抬进来，摆在合适的位置上。

准备就绪，Root给了Shaw一个眼色，之后便发出一声响彻云霄凄厉般的惨叫。  
她几乎是在一瞬间跳到了Shaw的身上，双臂紧紧的环住Shaw的脖子，身体紧贴着。

尖叫声迅速吸引了大殿上的群臣。  
很快，在Shaw的回应下，Reese和几位重臣进到了沐浴间内。  
Root从容的脸色早已转变为惊恐，Shaw单手托着她的后腰，配合着演出。她竟然感觉怀里的人在浑身发抖，不禁收紧手臂。

看到傻眼的Reese，Shaw才想起来这和他们原本的计划有着相当大的出入。  
Greer可能会多活那么一会，他可能不会身首异处，但会在刺客的证言之下，被骚乱的卫兵处决在大殿之上，而不是死在这蒸汽蔓延的浴室内。  
Shaw也不会弄得满身是血，更不会在众目睽睽之下，被看到她抱着吓坏了的，而且浑身湿透了的Root。不，这会儿应该是埃及使节Samantha公主。

她对着还没搞清楚状况的Reese翻了一个大白眼。

 

5  
祭祀大典被终止，紧急传唤来的医师对Shaw和Samantha公主的伤势进行了临时处理，将两人止血后，Samantha被快速送回了王宫驿馆。

“议会上抓人，Shaw式的干脆、利落，Huh。我想这下精英派的人，没人敢再质疑你的执政能力”  
议会结束之后，会场内只剩下Shaw和几个亲信。Reese从隔壁座拉过椅子，在Shaw旁边重新坐下，“只是没想到，你竟然将公投的日期压后那么久”

Shaw轻蔑的笑了笑。  
她先是要速战速决，把Greer的余党一并铲除，不留遗患，才不顾自己身上的刀伤，临时召集元老院所有成员召开紧急议会，打了Greer的簇拥者—保守的精英派们一个措手不及。  
接下来宣布新的执政官投票选举安排在明年，也就是Shaw执政年结束后的第一个春天，而新任独裁官的任命被无限期延后了。  
“只是不想让那群老头子认为我欺负人而已”

“我说大人，你们下次再有那么大的动作之前，能不能提前通知一声，我好安排出几间独立的牢房出来，除非你再给我拨款建新的，否则就要委屈一下那些老家伙们挤一挤了”  
负责管理治安的行政官Lionel Fusco也从远处走过来，他倒是敢冲着Shaw和自己的直属长官Reese抱怨。  
“拨款也来不及，反正你也知道他们不会住太久，是不是，Shaw？”  
Reese露出个微笑，而Fusco只能撇撇嘴。  
“后面的交给你们了，做的干净点”  
Shaw拍了拍Fusco的肩，便示意Tao去准备自己的马车，“有什么事晚上再说”

“晚上？难道确立罪名的审判书又要我们去做？”  
这次，Fusco看Shaw走远了才敢发问。  
他确定这才过了正午，往常这个时间他正在吃午饭，而现在他肚子空空的直叫。  
这一下午的时间，难道还有什么比审判书更重要的事等着Shaw去办？

“不是我们，是你，Lionel”，Reese拍拍Fusco另一边的肩膀。  
“还有，别说我这个长官不提携你，给Samantha公主的驿馆多安排点人手，保证她的安全。”  
“人不是都已经抓了，再排卫兵过去那就是国王的礼遇了，有点于理不合吧……”  
“你得知道Shaw现在的关注点在哪里，等她晚点从驿馆出来，看到你增加的守卫，说不定会给你加薪的”  
Reese加深了微笑，这让他的眼睛看上去更加深陷和神秘，弄得Fusco一脸茫然。  
这不能怪Fusco，他没看到让Reese暗暗吃惊的那一幕。  
这也不能怪Reese，他从没见过Shaw在公开场合抱着谁。所以，即便是Shaw生气地和他解释过，那是公主自己跳上来的，但看到将Shaw出卖了的她自己的手臂之后，Reese这么安排可以说是相当有道理的。而且Reese确定，Shaw生气可不是因为她反感公主的行为。

 

“收起来吧，目前用不上了”  
Root懒懒地靠在床上，颈部伤口被厚厚地包扎起来，说明伤的并不轻。  
“可是殿下，您这样不是将王位拱手相让吗？”  
Samantha公主的贴身女侍官Hanna手中握着一张纸莎草，上面的内容正是Lambert和Greer内外勾结的证据。原本打算等到Greer罪名成立之后，便马上派人回国，将它交给国王。

“我改变主意了，即便是父亲将王位传给我，他也会指定他的一个儿子给我”  
Root没什么表情，她有点累了。淡淡地又看了一眼那张纸莎草，阖上眼睛准备小憩一会。  
相比之前某人散发着体温的怀里，现在的凤有点冷。  
“那您真的准备嫁给王子……？”，Hanna颤颤巍巍，不想说出Lambert的名字，她和她的主人一样讨厌他。  
见Root没了反应，Hanna只好先退了出来。

Hanna刚从屋内出来，便看见守在门口的侍女Claire正在和谁争吵着。  
Claire是这次跟随她们来的众多侍女中年纪最小的一个，年轻气盛，而且没见过Shaw。  
“都说了公主正在休息，你有什么事等公主醒了再来”  
对面的人铁青着脸，但还是抬手阻止了想要赶Claire别挡路的Tao。  
“那就叫她起来”

“失礼了，祭司长大人”  
Hanna不着痕迹的将Claire拉到身后，主动表达歉意，她可绝对不想惹毛有冷血之称的Shaw。  
“但，公主的确刚睡下……”，Hanna抬眼看了Shaw一眼，那脸色又让她被迫改了口，“……我去通报一声”  
“不用了，你们都退下吧”  
Shaw已经被这一个两个侍女烦透了，她没耐心继续等着她们完成礼数，直接屏退了Tao和身后的侍卫，同时也对着公主的侍女们下令。  
头也不回地进了屋。

 

6  
Shaw阔步走进屋内，在被搞烦了硬闯进来之后，看到沙帐内若隐若现之人的时候，反而有些犹豫了。  
但她还是朝着床榻的方向，只不过注意压低了脚步声。  
卸下腰间的佩剑，这东西会在她走路的时候发出声响。  
将它放在桌子上的时候，她不明白自己干嘛要这么小心翼翼。  
叫醒她，问清她的目的，Shaw再次走上前。  
沙帐内的人并没有转醒的迹象，诺大的床她也是蜷缩着占据了一角。  
很难想象那张面容姣好的脸上早已没了清晨在神庙内的光彩，取而代之的是微皱的眉头和深浅不一的呼吸。  
Shaw已经伸出的手停在半空，怒而转头倒了杯葡萄酒。  
她再次因自己半途而废的行为而懊恼，却放任地又灌下了一大口酒。  
她不知道做恶梦是什么样的滋味，Shaw甚至没做过梦，但她知道那应该不是什么好的体验。  
即便如此，她也不能让自己打扰Root的睡眠吗？  
原本凌厉的面部线条，也软化成了难得一见的柔和。

直到壶中的酒被消灭了大半，Shaw才隐约听到由Root口中发出的细小声音，带着浓浓的鼻音。  
怎么能有人把睡醒之后的喘息发的这么……色情……  
Shaw并没有起身查看，因为她就坐在床边的椅子上，Root就躺在她眼皮底下。

“看来我们平手了？”  
一睁眼看到的不是Hanna，不是任何一个侍女，而是没什么表情的Shaw，这让Root在心里暗暗吃了一惊。Shaw比她预想的来的要早得多。  
她重新闭上眼，掩饰内心的波动。  
“平手？恐怕你还欠我一个解释，公主”  
Shaw控制着呼吸，吐字沉重。  
“你会得到的”  
Root也克制住自己逐渐上扬的嘴角，起码让自己的笑看上去不那么敷衍。  
她伸手拿过Shaw手中的酒杯，小酌了一口。这倒不是因为她拥有纤长的手臂，而是Shaw坐的足够近。

“在此之前，我倒是很想和你分享一个重要信息，介意告诉我你在这里到底坐了多久吗，Shaw？”  
Root绝不会当着另一个人在场的情况下睡这么久，但壶中消失的深紫色液体显示出Shaw在这足够久了。  
“你的仆人耽误了一些时间，而我得确保在第一时间搞清楚整件事”  
Shaw挺直了背部，却没有继续扩大两人间的距离。  
“你明明可以叫醒我”  
Root就屈膝坐在Shaw对面的床沿上，向前探着身子，Shaw菱角分明的脸庞近在咫尺，身上宽大的轻纱睡袍也根本无法遮挡肩颈皙白的肌肤。

温热的气息就这样直接拍到了Shaw的脸上，这无疑是在引诱。  
Shaw几乎是噌的一下站起来，在Root轻咬了她自己的下唇之后。  
“你太早说出那个词了”  
她抓住Root的后背，强迫她以半跪的姿势伏在她身上，并把最后几个字直接送进了对方的嘴里。  
一个像对待猎物一样蹂躏，又充满征服欲的深吻。  
Root对这个怀抱并不陌生，甚至期待。  
她的确需要Shaw这样做，她没有回避，更加激烈地迎合着。  
她们没有吻到互相窒息，如果不是Shaw摸到了她脖子上突兀的、包裹着草灰的粗亚麻布。  
她们也共同听见了一声惊呼，来自站在门边察觉到屋内动静，想要进来服侍公主起床的Hanna。

Root依旧攀着Shaw的肩膀，调整着气息。社会等级让她们在做这些事的时候，不会在意周围的仆人，她和Shaw都是。  
始终箍着自己没松手的Shaw，让Root有一刻感到热泪盈眶，所以她回了一个温柔的轻吻。  
待第二吻结束之后，屋内又只剩下她们二人。

“永远别说平手，你欠我的”  
Shaw满意的看着泛着光泽微微红肿的嘴唇，却在Root闪烁着莹光的注视下，收起了不屑的表情。  
“不要在意 Simons的贿选，他不是你的对手，反而是Welles，你要防着他。”  
Simons，精英派的一个贵族，也算有些威望，很有可能被提名为下一届执政官的候选人。  
Welles则是Shaw除了Reese之外的另一个同盟，此时正在地中海上剿灭海盗。  
突然转换的话题，让Shaw略显诧异，但Root那双会说话的褐色瞳孔告诉Shaw，这不并是凭空捏造。  
“所以是梦，Huh”  
“不光是梦，还有其他的形式。但，是的，这次是梦”  
Root和先前不同，绝对不同。  
不同于浴室里的装模作样，也不是刚醒来之后的不可捉摸，她刚刚对着Shaw俏皮的吐了吐粉嫩的舌尖。  
有什么东西正发生着变化，在两人之间。

“还有，你对高卢的判断是正确的，那片土地会属于罗马，在你的征战下”  
她们终于不黏糊在一块了，Root赤着脚，拿了桌上的几颗葡萄吃。  
“你是说……在我的执政年结束之后”  
Shaw也吃了一颗，Root喂到她嘴边的，酸酸甜甜。  
“任命自己为北山高卢总督，占领整个高卢，扩充你的兵力”  
Shaw深吸了一口气，这是在订婚前，她和Reese谈论到的事。  
她没有理由再去怀疑Root的身份，然而依旧好奇， “为什么帮我，你不怕我仗着兵多将广，对埃及出兵吗？”

“相信我，我不会害自己的国家，而且，我永远不会害你”

 

7  
“公主怎么样？”  
回到宅邸，刚一入正殿，从石柱后面冒出的声音让Shaw驻足看了过去，Reese正倚在那，一脸深意的看着Shaw。  
“还好，只要不感染就没事”  
Shaw并不意外Reese知道她去了哪儿，一屁股坐到了椅子上，顺手胡撸了下肚子。  
“那正好，医师我叫来了，你的伤需要重新包扎一下”  
Reese示意下人去叫等在偏厅的医师。  
“不用了，告诉他可以回去了”  
Shaw似乎又想到了什么，立即补充着，“叫他定时给公主换药”  
Reese的表情在这两句之间快速的变换着，他需要再消化一下Shaw透露出来的信息。

Shaw的心情不错，虽然她依旧吝惜的不肯送Reese几个微笑，但和Shaw认识这么久，Reese觉得现在即便有人抢了Shaw的食物，她也不会生气，至少不会那么生气。  
“审判书已经完成了，等着你签署”  
Shaw顺着Reese的声音，看了看放在桌子上的卷轴，顺手拿起最近的一卷翻看着。  
“你？还不走？”  
在卷轴后歪着头露出半张脸，Reese的表情和她一样带着不可思议。  
“我擅自做主吩咐下人做了烤肉”，Reese指了指餐厅方向，然后就开始可怜起自己瘪瘪的肚子来，“你是怎么了？一天没吃东西，竟然不喊饿”  
呵——  
Shaw笑了一声，马上会意，“再吃点也无所谓”

“你真应该也尝尝骆驼肉”  
吃了两口，Shaw便放下了勺子。  
“Shaw，你喜欢她？”  
Reese一本正经起来，让Shaw无意识的看向他的方向。  
“UMM？”  
“我是指埃及的那位公主，你说她是Root的那位”  
“Come on，John，你从哪得出的结论？”  
Shaw觉得Reese不可理喻，他应该了解她，她不谈感情，没那么多乱七八糟搅乱心神的情绪。Reese应该清楚这一点，他脑子是出了什么毛病，说出这么不着调的话。  
“我去找了她？然后称赞了她国家的食物？”

“换个问题，你真相信她是Root？”Reese压低了声音，让自己听上去不像是在质问，“你知道那样不出世的高人会有很多人冒充，以此接近你”  
“她给了我一些东西，我没理由怀疑”  
Shaw回答的相当干脆，不容置疑。

“你可以逢场作戏，但我不得不提醒你，她可是埃及王族的公主”  
Shaw的认真让Reese彻底改变了之前的态度，他有义务提醒Shaw保持两国友好邦交的重要性。而且，他们都清楚埃及的那些规矩，所以即便Reese也带有一些遗憾，但不管背后将会发生怎样的交易，他也要让Shaw保持清醒，“她不会属于你”

Shaw压抑着她的怒火，没有什么是她得不到的，但她没法反驳，就是没有办法。  
“你只要记得她是预言家Root就行了”  
那种不甘越发膨胀，她把这突然冒出来的陌生感觉归咎于Reese不仅吃了她家一餐肉，还在吃肉的时候对她忠言逆耳。  
而这，也是她给自己的一个强有力的说辞。Root的能力，的确是她需要的。

*  
Shaw本以为等Root的伤好得差不多了，她就会回国过去。  
Root的确搬出了驿馆，船队如期启航，但公主却不在船上。

罗马城最高规格的旅馆里，Shaw只带了两个随从便装前往。  
“你不应该住在这里，这不安全”  
Shaw站在房间里，将随从留在楼下的大厅内。她随手推推房间木门，发出不怎么牢靠的吱吱声。  
“没人知道我是谁，还是说，你觉得我应该住你家？”  
Root给了Shaw一个暧昧的调笑。

随着回国的日期临近，Root就越发烦躁，她已经放弃王位之争，回去显得毫无意义。国家在她父亲的治理下，国泰民安，一切都井然有序，不是吗。  
在Root以观赏斗兽角斗为名，要求延迟回国的借口留下之后，也只是临时缓解了长久存在的不安，让她能稍稍专心在Shaw身上。  
也许再有点时间，Root便能意识到，其实这个时候的她，就已经不舍得离开Shaw了。

“并不是个坏主意，如果你觉得这里不舒服的话”  
话刚说出口，Shaw就觉得不妥。不是说这句话不妥，而是她竟然正面回应了Root的挑逗，顿时恨不得将舌头咬下来，但又必须保持冷静。好的，这是为了邦交。  
“你是想看奴隶角斗还是斗兽？”

Shaw不知道她脸上的这些微小变化在Root眼里有多让人惊喜，Root没错过任何一个，尤其是最后那个吸鼻子的小动作，简直可以用可爱来形容。  
“介意我根据你空闲的时间选择吗？而且我敢肯定，对比起来的话，这里肯定没你家舒服。”

Shaw决定不回答Root的话了，因为她有另一个棘手的问题需要解决，吻住已经靠到她身上的Root。

「谁说她不能属于我……」

 

8  
斗兽场内，群情鼎沸，看台上坐满了各个阶层的人，时不时有迟到的贵族入场，周围的人瞬间静下来并自动分开两列，待贵族过去之后又陷入激情的呐喊中。

在第二层位置稍偏的一个包厢里，两位年轻的女士刚刚落座。包厢原本的主人Tao则和Root的女侍Hanna她们一同站立在侧，侍者奉上的酒与水果均由他端进去。

Shaw在议会上耽搁了些时间，主要是民众派和精英派存在一些分歧，在要不要召令Welles回来述职的问题上。  
所以等她换了衣服，去旅馆接上Root来到斗兽场的时候，斗兽已经接近尾声，后面该上演奴隶角斗的戏码了。

Root依旧穿了白色纱织长裙，却没有选择佩带饰物，就连她最喜欢的那颗黑色宝石的戒指都没带。今天的她们依旧只是普通的贵族。

刚刚结束的第一场奴隶角斗看的两人情趣盎然，Root几乎说对了场上两名脏兮兮奴隶所砍伤对手的全部部位，直到最后一击其中一个倒地。  
Shaw在一旁时不时的轻哼着，有时是对Root的附和，有时则是对奴隶表现不满的轻蔑。  
“你这么滥用你的能力，你说你的神会不会生气？”  
先不说神生不生气，Shaw有点生气了，她看好的那个奴隶输了。  
Shaw来到站在外侧的Root身后，重重地在她腰上捏了一把。

Root吃痛的转过身来，却被夹在Shaw与半人高的石砌围栏之间。  
“这并不需要用到它，而且你难道忘了？我不能自主获取想要的信息”  
“那你说下一场，会是几号赢，Um？”  
Shaw拍掉了伸到她脸上的那只手，带着一抹恶意的微笑。  
“那不如我们打个赌，盲选”

坑道内，输了比赛的奴隶正被人拖出场外。  
Root侧着挤了下身子，迫使想向下看的Shaw重新对上她的视线，与斗兽场内相配的灼热视线。  
“你先选还是让我先选？”  
“Ah，你不可能再赢下去”  
Shaw被赌局勾起了兴趣，从她放光的眼里就能看出来。  
她让Tao去下注，然后才终于肯坐回椅子。

新的一组奴隶上场，黝黑强壮的奴隶似乎获得了全场的关注，看台上观众都在为他欢呼，走在对面的消瘦男子却有着与他奴隶身份不符的白色肤色，看上去很少在烈日下工作，拿着盾牌和长剑的双手也在不住发抖。

“我会赢的，Sameen”，Root弯下腰，紧贴上Shaw的耳朵，“然后……我能在这上了你吗？”  
Shaw猛地倒抽一口气，除了她的父母之外，没人胆子大到敢直呼她的名字，而从Root口中发出的音节，带着点外乡口音，配上她独有的声线，真是该死的好听，如果将它作为武器，那Shaw早已被摄了魂。  
而后面的无理要求夹杂着擦过耳际的湿气，让Shaw体内早就不安分的危险因子更加狂躁，差点抑制不住直接爆发。  
“你会为你草率地选择付出代价”  
话音未落，Root已经因Shaw粗暴的动作，跌坐在Shaw的身上。

比赛开始了，角斗双方都摆出架势，一个准备攻击，一个只懂得防守。  
Root环着Shaw的脖子，在一阵短暂失神之后，嘴角翘出胜利的弧度，却因为Shaw蛮横的吻和在她身后游走的双手，而再度化为一汪水，她只得牢牢攀住，才不让自己跌落。

Tao下注完，却看到Hanna带着女侍们从屋内退出来，脸上都泛着红晕，包厢内忽而飘来的声音，让他也一同默默地退到了隔壁间待命。

场内瘦弱的奴隶节节败退，抵挡住剑锋的盾牌震得他手臂发颤，在一击全力重击之后，盾牌飞了出去。  
伴随着金属落地后扬起的灰尘，在Shaw的脚边是被剥落下的白色轻纱，时轻时重的啃咬落在娇嫩的肩膀上，与之相应的回馈是耳后纤薄肌肤肿胀的酸痛感。

丢了盾牌的将士开始拼命的闪躲，随着迂回的坑道不住奔跑。  
那轨迹有如一个个吻痕，遍布于另一个瘦弱的身体之上，而它的主人也像经受了种种酷刑一样，止不住的颤抖。  
高昂的欢呼并不能阻止屋内的纸醉金迷，沉浸在奢靡中的大脑，下一个指令便是要让挺翘的粉嫩更加肿胀饱满。用灵巧的双手，用有力的双唇。

骄阳烈日下，已经满身伤痕的人又在地上打个几个滚，胸前护甲已在对方的攻击下碎成了两半，一道鲜红的口子赫然出现，浓稠的血一滴一滴落在沙土上。  
粘腻感，血流过的地方，也在指缝之间。  
等待被开采与蹂躏的地方吞噬着仅存的理智，扭动的身躯和忘我的呻吟都在诉说着渴望。  
前端被徘徊的进攻瓦解了最后一丝防线，不受控制的痉挛如闪电一般瞬间蹿至全身，随后加入的饱满感更是一次一次冲击更难耐的灵魂深处。

将士重新捡起了剑，像个死士一般迎接最后一次攻击，他没有正面扛下对方的剑，反而利用自身灵活性，滑到对方身下，将长剑深深埋入对方腹中。  
深处，每一下的冲击都精准瞄入靶心，不偏不倚，仿佛找到了共同节奏那样，颤动、喘息。  
耳畔声声娇喘将原本简单音节的名字叫的支离破碎，而那挂在喉间的尾音是崩坏的最后一根弦。

在壮硕的奴隶倒下的那一刻，全场安静了，随即爆发出更加热烈的呼喊声。  
包厢内的人，并不在意这不同寻常的改变，失焦的眼神，猛然弓起的背部，对面的人听到了平生最动听的音符。

“Cole”  
“What！？”  
Shaw没听懂在Root气还未喘匀的时候就急着发出来的单词，那更像是一个名字。她不喜欢Root在这个时候说出除她以外任何一个是名字的词，听起来像也不行。  
“你得买下那个奴隶”

Shaw侧着头，看了一眼站在场地中央的奴隶，身上没几两肉，买回来也干不了什么活，而且还要给他治伤，不过Shaw不会在乎买下一个奴隶的钱。  
Root继续有气无力地靠在Shaw的怀里，一脸坏笑。  
“而且，我赢了”  
说着，手已经松开了Shaw的腰带，原本歪歪斜斜挂在腰间的衣服和那件白色长裙裹到了一起。

而场上另一组角斗才刚开始。

与此同时，一封带着埃及首相标记的私人信函被送到了Shaw的宅邸。

 

9  
Reese反复读着来自Lambert的信函，揣测着笔迹之下的措辞。请求结盟的句子里溢满了令人反感的命令语气。  
“你觉得Lambert首相被立为王储的几率有多大？”  
Reese折起了手中的纸莎草，将它还给Shaw，“我不知道你更倾向于哪一边，公主还是王子？”  
Shaw将信揉作一团，扔在桌子上，“有区别吗？”

据她观察，Lambert目光短浅，投机取巧，相对于现任的托勒密十二世，他毫无治国才能，更不懂得体恤民众，根本称不上治国之才。  
而Root……如果埃及由她统治，那会比Lambert难缠很多，她精明机智，有手腕，懂得因地制宜，关心国家人民，更不用说她还有着特殊能力。

站在一个有野心的政治家的立场上，Shaw绝不会选择支持Root为王储。  
但Shaw也有私心，Reese的话让她再一次陷入了无解的境地。依照现在的局势看来，王子Lambert和公主Samantha的结合不可避免，无论他们谁将成为埃及下一任法老王。  
而她绝不打算将Root拱手让人，大脑里充斥着强烈的独占欲，Shaw依旧把它归结于Root拥有的能力。

“当然有，那可是一大片肥沃的土地，足以充盈我们的粮仓”  
Reese耸耸肩，决定避开Shaw的爆发点。  
“虽然我不怎么喜欢这位王子，但如果有了你的支持，他王储的位置就算是坐稳了，你也知道，相比较而言，他比较好对付”  
“然后要求他签订贸易条约，每年纳税进贡？”  
拿下埃及是Shaw称霸地中海的重要一步，她试着克制自己的情绪，但似乎并不能收到良好的效果。

“不，Shaw，首先我们得回复他，然后……”Reese顿住了，但他还是决定说出来，“送公主回去”  
吭——  
Shaw的拳头狠狠砸在石桌上，Reese停在三步之外，不敢上前。  
“John说的很对，你得支持Lambert，然后帮他当上下一任法老王”  
“What the fuck do you want from Me，Ah？”  
Shaw几乎是冲到了门边，直接掐住了Root的脖子，显然她听见了他们的大部分对话。

“wow，是你叫我请公主过来议事的”  
Fusco瞬间举起了手，在Shaw的怒视下贴着墙边，直到Reese身后。  
这也迫使Shaw重新看向Root，怒不可遏。

“不得不说，我真是太着迷于你对我的热情了，Sameen”  
Root断断续续地，好不容易才从嗓子里挤出一句完整的话。  
“但，我讨厌我哥哥，讨厌我所有兄弟，这是只有少数人才知道的事。事实上，除了我相信的几名女侍外，其他人都不知道，风险过大”  
Shaw稍稍减弱了点手上的力度，她需要听清楚Root的话，而不是因为她涨红到快窒息的脸。

“所以，你要我支持你哥哥，是因为你讨厌他？”  
“还记得我和你说过扩充兵力的话吗？Cole你也要重点培养”  
Root依旧困难地呼吸着，她攀附上Shaw的手，用炙热的掌心贴着Shaw的手背。  
在Root的提醒下，Shaw瞬间清醒，将所有的事情串联起来之后，她只得出了一个结论。

所以Shaw撤回了手，翘起嘴角眯缝着眼睛看着Root，那双大眼睛里不带有任何城府。  
“准备好回国了吗？”  
对上Shaw故意捉弄的表情，Root也假装受伤的撅起嘴，不过说真的，她的脖子挺疼的。  
“前提是，你真的想让我回去”

Root眨巴着眼，显然是注意到后面的两个人面露异色。  
“但我尊敬的大人，这项交易中唯一不能包括的就是这个，我确信我亲爱的首相也并未在他的信中提及我，所以John……你没必要送我回去以博得Lambert的信任，他没那么聪明，否则当初就不会先选Greer了”  
“呵”  
Shaw轻笑了出来，这个Lambert不可能是她的对手。  
“你们听到了？”

“好，我这就去草拟回复的内容”  
“额……我还要查看一下城中的安保，也先退下了”

Reese根据对话，猜了个大概，Shaw的目标直指埃及王位，既得天下，也得到了Root。  
他很庆幸Root不是他们的敌人，不仅如此她还会帮着Shaw，因为如果要与她为敌的话，谁都没有百分百的胜算。他这是第一次正面接触这位埃及公主，也不禁为她的深谋远虑所折服。但直呼名字这一点，还是让他有些别扭。  
另外，Fusco和Reese一样，也想赶紧走，这俩人在一块，谁知道下一秒会看到什么。对，就连Fusco都看出来了。

“慢着”  
Shaw慢悠悠转回身，叫停了即将迈出门的下属们。  
“John你去吩咐Tao，赦免昨天买来的那个叫Cole的奴隶身份，带去给我师傅好好训练，半年之内我要看到成效，不然叫他也别回来见我”  
Shaw看上Fusco，那是一个帝王才会拥有的凌厉眼神，让他不禁打了一个激灵。  
“撤去你在旅馆周围暗中安排的卫兵，治安官大人，从今天起，Samantha公主会住在我这”

“你是我唯一的王”

 

10  
Tao站在庭院中间，这是他最后一次履行护送Shaw前往王宫议事厅议事的职责。过了今天之后，他就要和Shaw买来的Cole一同前往罗德岛找Hersh去了，半年内恐怕都没机会回来。他站在那，Cole恭恭敬敬的站在他身后。  
然而今天，就连仆人们都只等候在庭院里，没人敢去打扰走廊另一边卧室里的人。

不久之前，高等侍女Cornelia依照常例准备服侍Shaw洗漱更衣，推开门之后的情景让她差点呼叫侍卫，  
椅子无序的倒在地上，原本在桌上摆放整齐的水果，连带银质果盘散落一地，脚下凌乱的衣衫差点缠住她的脚踝，烛台也不在它该在的地方，被随意丢弃在床边，上面长长的蜡烛早已不翼而飞。如果不是来自宽大的床上那令人羞耻的声音，Cornelia一定会认为守卫森严的大宅进了盗贼。

Cornelia涨红着一张脸，喝令所有仆人都退到庭院里待命，就连Tao，她也少有的顶撞了一翻。  
因为那场景，实在是……太让人面红耳赤了。他们的Shaw大人，正扭曲着身子被另一人压在身下，发出的低吟喘息充斥着整个房间。

 

Shaw认得这把匕首，不久前给她肋间留下伤疤的罪魁祸首，此时正不深不浅的游戈在她腹肌上，一路来到她的喉间。  
“要知道，你的声音听起来很美，为什么你不想让我听见呢”  
Root居高临下的看着被自己骑在身下的Shaw，她在惩罚Shaw。为了许多个不平静的清晨里，她在高潮中醒来，Shaw还残忍的拒绝了她摄取氧气的权利，在窒息的吻里让她迎接情潮。  
更不用说昨夜，Shaw让蜡烛发挥了另一种用处，在她身上。

然后今天，Shaw在准备起床的功夫，被Root的抗议拦住。看见她从凌乱的衣服堆里找出匕首时，Shaw感到了令她血脉膨胀的湿意。  
前夜那些因高温在Root身上落下的红印与吻痕交相辉映着，也许让Root稍微得逞一下也不是不可以。

她挑起Root的下巴，舔上那条浅浅的刀疤，她不介意Root趁机玩弄她的胸前，提了一口气感受电流般的刺激，之后索性托起Root的腰，抱起她直接回了床边。  
与以往不同，她让自己向后倒在床上，散发的欲望勾住Root的双眼，似乎在传达着‘你必须好好满足我’的意味。

Root也丝毫不耻于因稍稍改变与Shaw接触的位置，在自己和Shaw之间拉出的一条条银丝，她摸了一把，在Shaw腿间找到了更加泛滥的洪水。

将匕首自下而上轻轻划过，冰凉的触感刺激着所到之处的神经末梢，在生理反射下，竖起的汗毛，让Shaw不住的喘息。  
Root坏笑着向下压着刀刃，紧接着，Shaw压抑的鼻音灌进她耳朵里。满意的舔着下唇，拖着一路血痕，将匕首架在Shaw的脖子上。

 

“这说明你还不够卖力，嘶……”  
想继续嘲笑的话还没说完，另一边的肩颈处就传来了被撕咬的痛感。  
Shaw被迫去扯Root的头发，然而她越用力，越被报复性的撕扯着。腿间被某种硬物顶在前端，突如其来的刺激让她差点无法控制气流喊出来，不得以终于放弃了对Root的钳制，原本在眼前的匕首已经不见了。

“你是说这样吗？”  
Root靠近耳根出，湿热直接拍打在那块薄薄的肌肤上。  
Shaw沈浸在欲火中的双眼完全没了平日里的锐利，让她瞪Root的这一眼失去了威胁，同时也让Root继续发着坏。  
她吐出舌尖轻轻挨上Shaw的脖子，一点一点舔去刚刚她亲手造成的出血。

柔软的触感夹杂在若即若离的气息间，Shaw 在Root的温柔和猛烈的蹂躏间矛盾的享受着。  
然而Root并不打算让Shaw感受太多的柔情，她在不断地用刀柄磨蹭欲火之巅的同时，想起了Shaw腹间的另一个伤口，果断的继续用唇齿来止血。  
更加强劲的双重冲击蚕食了Shaw的大脑，她不知道她先发出的是Root的名字还是无处徘徊的急促呼吸带出的愉悦。  
Root相当沉醉于这个，Shaw的情欲终于不可抑制的爆发了。  
“这才是好女孩”

Root继而吻上了她，带着大量的锈蚀金属的味道。  
Shaw对于这个吻的印象多来自让她放弃口舌之争的那个贯穿下身的穿刺感。  
挺立的恶魔之核让Root一把扔开手中的匕首，毫无预警的将长指送入深处，冲击着罪恶之源。

她不会给予怜惜，就像Shaw从来不会手下留情一样，她们享受伴随着粗暴使欲望攀升的性爱，那如一团烈火遭遇油泼之后猛然爆发的感觉，余韵都能持续得更久。

 

11  
穿戴整齐之后，Shaw和Root一同出现在走廊上。  
仆人们始终等在院子里，有的因为站立时间过长，腿脚已经开始发麻，而Tao则干脆跑到了花坛边坐下。  
谁也能指望这俩人一次就能穿好衣服，是吧。  
Cole远远地看见两个气度不凡的人并排走来，他连忙低头跪下。

匆匆一瞥，他也大概能猜出来哪位是他的新主人，那个走在右边的黑发女子肩负铠甲，腰佩长剑，迈出的每一步都相当沉稳，无法辨别的神情，让明朗的轮廓显得更加气宇轩昂。这位想必就是让整个欧亚大陆闻风丧胆的Shaw大人了。  
左边一同走来的女士，完全不同于Shaw摆在脸上的生人勿进，近乎完美比例的五官配上甜蜜的微笑，是个人都不舍得从这张精致的脸上移开目光，肩上卷曲的棕发随着轻巧的步伐欢快地弹跳着。  
Cole在低下头的那一刹那，他似乎看到了Shaw推搡了一下身边漂亮的女士，女士并不退却，而是满脸委屈地抱回手，靠近Shaw，像是说了什么，Shaw的脸上立刻有了不易察觉的细微变化。Cole几乎是瞬间意识到了这两人不同寻常的亲密关系。

院子里跪了一个人，Shaw不免发出疑问，Tao及时从不远处过来和Shaw解释这就是那天在角斗中以巧取胜的Cole。

“大人”  
跪在下面的人看上去对礼数十分了解，听到话题在他身上，马上做了一个跪拜大礼，脸紧贴着地面。

“你真的确定是他？”  
Shaw在Cole身上打量了一阵，吐字倒是很干脆，但并不能称得上中气十足，怎么看怎么不像用武之人。  
“把你的手伸出来”  
Root充分相信她的神，但Shaw需要点其他佐证。  
“识字的？”

Cole向上翻着手掌，掌面上除了一些从地上粘到灰尘之外，没有伤疤，也没有长期做工磨出来的茧子。  
他并非生来就是奴隶，估计是遇到了什么变故才被扔到了奴隶市场，再被奴隶主买下来，而整个过程应该是近期才发生的。

Root并不是在发问，而是炫耀地展示证据。  
Shaw不露声色，在心里重新摆正了不住倾斜向Root的天平。  
她肯定Root如果有尾巴的话，那根翘上天毛茸茸的玩意儿一定正拍打着她背在后面的手，配上Root挑起的眉梢。

“其实不久之前，我还在图书馆里负责修复上古文化典籍，女士”  
Cole把头抬起来一点，但目之所及，也只敢停留下二人膝盖以下。

“哇哦，上古预言还是古希腊神话？”Root表现得有点雀跃，“我喜欢这个男孩，Shaw”  
然后Shaw瞪了她一眼。  
“事实上，我上一个任务是复原来自东方的兵法竹卷”  
Root罕见的皱了下眉头。

“兵法，huh，我喜欢这个男孩，Samantha”  
Shaw同样挑眉以回敬，但很快，一个新的问题摆在她们眼前。

“你的氏族属于精英派？Greer的近臣？”  
下等官职的自由民，近期遭受变故，Shaw不难猜测Cole是为什么被剥夺了身份。

“不，大人，只是因为我妹妹和Sulla相熟，她嫁给了Sulla的私人裁缝。我提醒过她离那个荡……那位小姐远点”  
噗嗤，Root竟然笑了出来。  
Cole也意识到他差点说错了话，更不敢抬头了。  
“连作，我从未签署过这样的政令”  
Shaw艰难的咬着牙，没去管一旁差点跳脚的Tao。

“大人秉公执法，但我想，这是Sulla的报复，她知道我的选票一直是投给您的”  
Cole总归还是有点害怕，但他得把事实说出来。  
“站起来”  
Shaw这才看清Cole的脸，他有一双冰蓝色的眼睛。身形比斗兽场上显得高大那么一点，谈吐不错，或许并不是看上去那么没用。  
“知道你该怎么做了吗？”

“我以前也当过兵，不过是技术兵，我挺喜欢那个的，后来受伤了才换了工作，我后背还有那时候留下的疤”  
提起身上的疤痕，Cole和城中的男人一样面带骄傲，他是觉得在女士们面前露出来过于失礼，这才没脱去上衣。  
“听说您给我了半年的时间和您的师父学习，我现在就已经迫不及待的期盼着下次见您了”

Shaw觉得Cole的话有点多，这可能源自他一个劲的傻笑。  
“你是公主亲自挑出来的人，我买来的，别让我们失望”  
“愿为您鞍前马后，战死沙场”  
Cole重新拜跪了他的君主，“您刚才说……公主？”Cole看到Root脸上依旧挂着甜美的微笑。  
Shaw翻了个白眼，她刚刚说过了，对吗？她确实说叫了Samantha。这世上除了埃及公主还有几个叫Samantha的？  
旁边的Tao实在看不下去了，给了Cole的屁股一脚。

她们向着已经备好的马车方向一同走去。  
“在别人口中听到那么形容你的前任未婚妻是什么滋味，Um？”  
几天的功夫，Shaw似乎就把Root宠出了坏毛病。  
“你想说什么？感谢你让我没娶她？”  
Shaw瞪了她一眼，她就知道Root会拿这个做文章。  
“真可惜，她体会不到她妻子出轨的滋味了”  
Root的语气听上去相当遗憾，但撅起的嘴充满了骄傲。  
“我有说过你很会挑时机调情吗”  
Shaw正准备坐进马车，一脚已经踩在了台阶上，却转身停下。  
Root这种期而不舍的精神真是让Shaw想先揍肿她洋洋得意的脸蛋，再吻到她说不出话来，又或许两个可以一起来。

“Samantha！”  
下一瞬间，Shaw撤回了自己的腿，飞身到Root面前，用身体接住了向下倒去的Root。  
将散落的碎发拨开，Root紧闭着眼，似乎在仔细聆听着什么。看不出痛苦，但没对Shaw做出任何回应。

“The Voice，He is in danger”  
眼睛睁开一条缝，Root从失焦的瞳孔中缓过神来。

“Who？”  
“Harold”

 

12  
骄阳下，海平面反射着强烈的日光，三艘舰船飞速航行在地中海广阔的海面上。  
Root婉拒了Shaw派给她的护卫军，在登船之前，只是希望Shaw让同样在地中海执行任务的Welles护送她渡过海盗出没的危险区域。在Shaw派出信使之后，她亲吻了Shaw的面颊，Shaw站在码头，直到船只上的人影再也看不清楚。

Hanna注意到了自己主人情绪低落，她们已经航行了多日，很快就能回到亚历山大港了，也许回到陆地，家乡的食物能让公主稍微有胃口一点。  
Hanna很聪明，她用另外一枚祖母绿宝石的戒指替代了原先那枚公主最喜欢的黑宝石戒指，帮Root戴上的时候，还说是在公主的衬托下，才让它更加晶莹剔透。  
意外地，Root和她说了它的去向。只是没想到，看上去冷酷的Shaw大人竟然会收下。  
她不得不小心提醒，叫公主不要陷得太深，她们已经离开罗马，不需要再继续伪装了。  
而Root只是嗤笑，说了一句她有近十年都没再听到的话，公主的无奈，全因这个显赫的身份而起，然后便陷入了长久的沉默。  
再度开口的时候，Hanna只是听到了Root对Harold目前处境，和对国内整体局势的担忧。

 

Shaw发现议事厅里多出来的两个新人，Morgan和Carter。  
在Root出发前，Reese和Fusco分别推荐的得力下属。本是想让她们跟随Root回国的，她不能跟着一起，就想派几个靠得住的人保全Root的安全，顺便随时传递信息。  
正值用人之际，既然被Root拒绝，那就留在自己身边了。

“你真的不做些什么？”  
Reese坐在Shaw的下手位，他们早就察觉了精英派近期的动向，但Shaw似乎并不怎么上心。  
“有钱就让他们贿赂好了，反正精英派总要推举一个人出来”  
Shaw还记得Root为了获取她的信任透露给她的消息，现在事实都在向着她所说的方向发展，“你觉得是一个真正靠民意坐上执政官位置的人好对付，还是一个靠着买选票当选的好对付？”

“可是Simons是以铁腕著称的军团长，拥戴他的人不少，还是精英派的核心代表”  
Fusco在一旁不明所以。  
“你说的不完全正确，他的铁腕足够硬，但真心支持的没几个”  
这是Carter，她做在离Shaw更远一点的地方，Morgan的对面，“我在他军团服役那会儿，除了军法处置之外，他不太体恤士兵们，如果不是为了给竞选造势，百夫长们恐怕一辈子也分不到土地，底下的将士就更不说，他在军中的声望，恐怕多来自对他的敢怒不敢言”

“我听说他睡觉的时候，也要把匕首放在枕头下，随时提防有人害他一样，可能就是所谓的外强中干？”  
Shaw对Morgan的这个说法比较满意，议会上交过几次手之后，Shaw就没把他放在眼里。手段倒是强硬，但是说起胆识的话，可比Greer差远了，手腕也不够高段，根本不足以让Shaw将他视为对手。

“看来精英派是没人了，才会以他马首是瞻，但你也要提防着点，Simons下起手来挺狠的，选举你也要提早准备”  
“你派人盯着就行了，我最担心的倒不是这个”  
Shaw看看Reese，想到了另一件事，“护送任务完成之后，诏令Welles回来，他这些年在海上的功绩不错，得到点封地也是应该的，精英派的人敢再多嘴，我对他们贿选的事就不是睁一只眼闭一只眼了，把话传下去，Fusco”  
说起Welles，Shaw也觉得他野心过大，黄金、封地、官衔一样都不能少，召他回来不光是是为了打压对立派系，也是为了方便监视。

“放心，绝对办妥，说回来，我们在埃及的探子已经多日没有传回消息了，似乎那边的信息被封锁了？”  
既然提到了Welles，两位大臣心里都或多或少明白点Shaw的弦外之意。  
“这就别让Shaw操心了，再多派几个探子过去”  
Reese看着Shaw脸上捉摸不透的变化，把话引了过去。

“不如直接派使节过去，我要增加他们每年贡献奴隶的数量，两成，Morgan？”  
Shaw似笑非笑，将目光落在Morgan身上。  
“愿意效劳，大人”  
Morgan信心满满看向高位的Shaw，外交这种事，她最拿手了。  
“任务一，刺探现在埃及实际的当政人是谁；二，向首相传递信息，再一次。让他知道我支持他，仅此而已。明白吗？”  
“如果还是国王当政，谈判……？”  
“允许失败”  
Shaw喜欢Morgan的聪明劲儿。

她又看了看Carter，经过一番询问，增加了她所带军团的兵力，同时要求加强士兵们的远距离攻击训练，Reese和Fusco各自负责自己的行政职权。直到傍晚，才结束例行会议。

 

Root终于踏上亚历山大港的土地，在临别前，她十分友好的以首相Lambert和自己的名义，对一路护送她回国的Welles将军发出友好的邀请，并承诺无论何时，埃及都是他最强有力的后援。

送走了Welles，Root脸色一沉，下令直接前往城中的监狱，并要求身边的人谨守自己的行踪，不得外泄。  
她要先赶去救大祭司Finch，胆敢对她身边的人动手，这些人她一个都不会放过。

 

13  
石砌的刑讯室里站满了手持戳刺剑的士兵，硬化加工的纺织棉布统一的绕在他们一侧单肩上，为首的指挥官在火把橘色火光映衬下，笑得更加狰狞。

“移除他的饥饿面具”  
指挥官背着手，言语里尽显轻蔑。  
架在木质X形刑具上的Finch已经被折磨的睁不开眼，好在他的听觉还在。掌控军团为数不多的女性指挥官，Martine无疑。  
口中的梏制去除，舌头已经没了知觉，Finch大口喘着气，却无法说话，头颅低垂。

Martine相当享受的看着Finch狼狈的样子，带血的脏布条挂在他的身上，谁能想象这原来可是相当昂贵的细软亚麻。  
“你应该感谢首相大人的仁慈，以贵族的等级判决了你的死亡，让你不必遭受更为残忍的肉体极刑。事实上，我更愿意将你视为王族，尽管你的血缘已经足够远了”  
Martine伸手，从后面招呼端着毒酒的勇士上前。  
勇士身着铜鳞铠甲，头戴兽皮头盔，在长官后方低着头，高高举起托盘，将脸埋在托盘的阴影下。

“你看，在你几日滴水未进之后，大人特意关照，这是腓尼基近日才送到的贡品葡萄酒，你一定迫不及待想要品尝了吧。

Finch哼了两声，接着就被人卡住下巴，酸甜的果汁顺着干涩的喉咙灌下，灼烧火辣的感觉呛得Finch猛烈的咳嗽起来。

Martine在一旁似是看的十分开心，还用手蹭上了Finch的脸，但是小心的避开了溢出嘴角的酒。  
“占满了贪婪与谎言的灵魂将永世不得转生，阿努比斯地狱将是你唯一的归宿。再见了，我们的阿蒙高僧”

随着时间流逝，Finch的呼吸渐渐平稳下来，空无一物的胃内让酒精更快发挥了作用，血液加速流动，然而Finch并没有如Martine所想那样，气孔出血浑身抽搐。苍白的脸上逐渐浮现出一点红润。

“怎么？”  
她察觉到不对的时候，才想起来刚刚喂Finch喝下毒酒的人，看清她的脸之后，Martine摸上了自己的佩剑，她是公主的贴身女侍Claire。  
那张稚气未脱的脸上带着一些英气，像极了三年前丝毫不理会群臣阻拦，在成年仪式刚开始就违反流程独自走下神坛的公主Samantha。

“怎么不起作用？”  
一张口，也和她的主人一样，带着骄纵之气。  
“你好大的担子！竟敢……”

“因为那真的只是葡萄酒啊”

Martine瞪大了眼睛，她的话被卡在喉咙里，只因为背后传出声音的主人，是她现在最不敢见到的人。

两旁站立的士兵齐刷刷地跪倒在地，在更多身披铜鳞铠甲，手持战斧的勇士簇拥下，Root款款出现在阴暗的刑讯室里。  
“真遗憾，我还以为在这里见到的，会是许久不见我亲爱的哥哥”

“殿下……”  
Martine一个腿软，也跪了下去。  
“首相大人……还在亲理国务，只是……这选定的吉日不能改……”  
她吞吞吐吐，说了好几次，才把话说完。

“什么罪名？”  
Hanna搬了一把椅子在Root身后，随着Root稳稳坐好，挂在嘴角的弧度也消失不见了。

“呃……滥用神庙修缮款项，涉嫌私吞王族财产，未经国王授意，擅自煽动舆论导向，还有……”

“嗯”  
Root只发出了一个鼻音，就硬生生地打断了Martine。  
她蹙起眉头，但并不表示她多在意这些被列举出的罪名，相反她蔑视着她。  
“你要知道，你所说的这些罪名，未经我签字，是无效的。还记得我是谁吗？介意帮我回忆一下我的官职吗，指挥官大人？”

Martine汗毛都竖起来了，她为了能让Lambert对她另眼相待，才主动请缨要帮他除掉这个障碍，执行Finch的死刑。她心里清楚，这之后没人会再站出来反对为公主再次举办成人礼，Lambert就会顺理成章的娶到Samantha。Martine讨厌这个结果，但如果能博得Lambert的欢心，一切又是值得的。  
她急切的想在公主不在国内的这段期间，让Lambert认同她，顺利的话直接爬上他的床。

然而，只有当她面对的时候，她才知道，公主是她永远无法逾越的一堵高墙。而这高墙又岂止是显赫的身份，和身居的高位可以概括的。  
这个人只是坐在那，就已经让她无法自处了，那一举手一投足，每一个音节，甚至每一个神态，都在羞辱着她的自尊心，她的那些想法不但龌龊，而且是痴心妄想。  
“您是尊贵的公主殿下、王宫总管，和……司法部部长……”

说话间，Finch被Hanna和Claire放了下来，并小心的安置在另一把椅子上。

“谢谢提醒”  
Root的口气相当冷淡。  
“但这些是首相大人亲自签署的法喻”  
Martine急切地解释。

“要知道，如果王兄在这里，你的下场会更惨”，Root表现的相当友好，仿佛是真的在替Martine着想一样，“你知道，他爱我”，向上翘起的尾字音节，毫无保留的又一次击碎了Martine的自尊心。  
“而且我相信，是你偷了他的印鉴”

“割喉”  
Root干脆利落地下达命令，却优雅地站起身，不再看她。  
一旁的Hanna则拿出一张已经签好的判决书丢在地上，刽子手早已亮出了利刃。

Martine最后的辩驳，变成了夹杂在口中喷涌而出的鲜血，倒在了她所带领的士兵眼前。

“怎么样”  
Root询问着她的医官，相当焦急。身后是抽搐逐渐停止的Martine。  
“身上几处鞭刑需要赶紧处理，加上多日未进食，身体相当虚弱。阿蒙神庇佑，Finch大人无生命危险”  
“马上送回神庙内殿，多叫几个医官过来”

Root看着几名士兵将Finch抬起来，在她也准备一同前往的时候，衣服突然被扯住。  
Finch用气力发出近乎嘶哑的声音，让Root的心又提到的嗓子眼。  
“你父亲……”

 

14  
城中不算宽阔的街道上，行人马车纷纷避让，随着马蹄扬起的沙尘，Root骑着黑色骏马从人群中穿行而过。  
王宫守将远远看到飞奔而来的公主，也不敢上前阻拦，只得恭恭敬敬的站直身子。  
一直到殿前，骑马无法行进，Root才弃马踏上台阶，一路跑向内庭。

“在罗马玩的还开心吗，Samantha？”

 

“这些奴隶难道还想发起第四次布匿战争？”  
“他们可是把行省总督都杀了，我们在那边驻扎的军队也悉数被灭”  
“我们得想想办法，那里可是重要的贸易港口”  
“不仅如此，众所周知，他们的海军相当厉害，如果让他们跨越了海峡……”  
“我们应该增加在西西里的驻军”  
“难道我们不应该直接派军攻打他们吗”

因为伊比利亚奴隶叛乱，罗马议会上元老们又开始争论不休，即便是几乎所有人都同意派军镇压，精英派与民众派也还在较着劲。在统帅人选上，两派互不相让，僵持不下。  
精英派觉得Carter经验不足，难以胜任，而民众派不想让Simons获取更过功绩。  
争吵声中，Shaw做了让两方都闭嘴的决定。

“Simons你带领两个军团前往西西里备军，Carter你随我一同平定伊比利亚叛乱，告诉西班牙总督，在直布罗陀集结他们的盟军”

“舍弃海路，准备效仿Hannibal横越阿尔卑斯山脉？”  
散会后，Shaw对着Reese弯弯嘴角，算是对他战略猜测正确的奖赏。  
“传信Morgan，任务完成后，不必回国，无论我在哪里，直接与我汇合。国事暂时由你代理，另外Welles回来之后除了封地之外，不得再追加其他封赏，官职不变，给我看紧了他。”

 

Root停在外殿，那道声音还在殿内空荡荡地盘旋着，Lambert带着满脸邪气的笑，从内庭走进来。  
“相当有趣，但你知道，离家久了，我会十分想念我的国家，想念我的父亲”  
Root镇定的看回去，她努力保持微笑，收起一身锋芒，让自己看上去不是位贪玩的公主。  
“你难道就不想念我吗？”  
“当然，我想念我每一位兄弟姐妹”  
Lambert一点一点走过来，而Root不打算退让。  
“父亲最近身体不适，所以让我监理国务，他封我做了库什”  
Lambert知道他讨不到什么好处，便炫耀起刚刚得到的官职，获得的手段极为不光彩，但他也不带任何遮掩。

他对Samantha的感情很复杂，小时候由于年长几岁，他十分喜爱这个在当时来讲是唯一的妹妹，那个时候他们感情很好。当有一天，他得知他们将来有可能会结婚的时候，他迫不及待的将这个消息告诉给了Samantha，而让他想不到的是，Samantha不但没有和他一样高兴，反而使劲推了他一把，力气大到让他一屁股坐到了地上，之后更是哇的一声，痛哭着跑开了。  
自那之后，他们不再像以前那样亲近，Samantha不来找他玩了，平时看见也不怎么理他，就连读书，都把座位搬离了他的隔壁。  
所以，从那时候开始，他就要让自己成为下一任法老王，只有与自己直系亲属结合的人才有资格称王，而只有称王才能自主挑选自己的配偶，也许他一开始的目标，就只有Samantha而已。  
但天资并不聪慧的他，始终无法让父亲满意，好在自从Samantha在15岁大闹了自己的成年礼之后，他们的关系有所缓和，让他重新看到希望，可几天后就听说Samantha开始参与王储之争，他才终于明白了她对他的恨意。  
箭在弓上，收回已是不可能的了。无论如何他都要得到他想要的，无论那是爱，或恨。

国王印鉴现在由Lambert保管，这对Root来讲绝不是什么好消息，但她更关心是父亲现在的身体状况。  
“处理国务，这是首相的职责，至于监理，你别把我的工作也抢去了。而且，你不能在我未同意的情况下，随意签署或是颁布法令。但，我想你会胜任的，我尊敬的哥哥。”  
Root懒得再与Lambert进行周旋，她只想快一点看到她的父亲。扔下最后一句话就打算继续向里走。

“听说Shaw专门组织了一场盛大的赛马比赛，请你观看？”  
Lambert转过身来，看着已经越过他的Root。  
“我觉得我们的情报官应该换个人，他一定没告诉你，列坐的还有希腊大使和来自耶路撒冷的圣殿骑士，你觉得呢？”  
Lambert的试探对Root来讲毫无意义，她巴不得Lambert现在就知道真相，但一想到没了哥哥还会有众多弟弟，所有的布局都要重来，她就不得不忍下这个冲动。又或许Lambert压根就不懂得放弃，才是她讨厌他的原因。

“我还以为她会对你优待一点，毕竟你是即将要成为我王妃的人”  
这并不是在试探Shaw和她的关系，而是在探听Shaw对于他提出结盟的态度，Lambert真是永远都抓不住重点。  
Root讨厌他的理由绝对应该再加一个，足够的愚蠢。还有，那一脸的笑，令Root反感，甚至恶心。  
“即将？你忘了吗，Finch大人说过，过早让我成年会带来灾难，而且我刚刚才探望过他”  
Root在Lambert还未做出反应之前，提着裙子就向后跑去，这次不管他再说什么，Root也要先去看自己的父亲。

侍从在Root的背影消失前一溜小跑，跑到了Lambert面前，伏在他耳边低语了几句。  
Lambert的脸瞬间扭曲，由疑转怒，推开侍从愤恨地出了外殿。

 

15  
诺大的庭院里空无一人，不但守卫，就连侍从都毫无踪影，Root不免越感蹊跷。进到内殿，更是安静的可怕，只有方型大床上影影绰绰躺着一个人。

不管Root如何呼喊，国王都只静静地躺着，除了微弱的呼吸之外，没有任何动静。  
从随后被急招来的医生口中得知，国王已经昏迷多日，原因不明。  
Root也不敢轻易下判断，Lambert会不择手段到伤害父亲的性命，但她脑子里想不出来第二个人选。

Root不再相信宫廷里的医生，她着跟随自己多年的医生在每日查探完Finch的情况后，就去医治国王，但几日过去，依旧查不出个所以然来。  
Lambert每日会装模作样的过来看看，他似乎一点也不怕Root知道是他搞得鬼，也不关心父亲的情况，不仅如此，每次见到守在床前的Root也是用尽了挑衅暗示的话语，虽然得不到什么甜头，但他确信，Root已经知道他的意思了。

Finch的帐还没算，父亲又昏迷不醒，现在Lambert手握重权，Root也不敢轻举妄动。  
她倒宁愿Lambert已经弑君夺位，而不是用父亲的性命牵制她。如此，她反而能有一个强大的理由去推翻他，而不必要像现在这样如履薄冰，在自己与父亲间，纠结着自己的下一步路。  
但她不是Lambert，她不能让他毁了她的国家，Root同样爱她的父亲，她想让她的父亲活过来，至于她自己……

Root曾经觉得她能选择自己的人生，至少在她努力之后，她可以逃离这份命运的枷锁。她为自己策划了一切，包括当初争夺王位，与现在放弃王位，她善用了自己的天赋，将有利于自己的传言散布出去，每一步都在计划了无数的可能性之后，才除可挑剔地稳稳出手，包括利用Shaw。

Shaw。  
Root的心像被谁揪了一把，就像相对那份恨意来讲，她的内心深处感到了对Shaw的强烈渴望，那像是一个漩涡，带着她所有爱恋深陷其中。Shaw不过是她最初想要利用的人而已，她不应该那么重要，她告诫自己。那是一场交易，她用她自己换了Shaw一次帮她的机会，而她永远不应该将感情倾注于交易对象身上，她甚至不能迷恋于任何一个人，只要她还不想被命运左右，她就不能。  
但她没有办法，她无法不去想Shaw，不去想在罗马那十几天里的日子。她原以为她会很反感，但没有，她享受Shaw看着她的眼神，淡淡地，有着别人不曾体会的关怀与霸道；沉浸于两人每一次的碰触，热烈或是缠腻；期待Shaw对她每一个看似正经实则露骨的挑逗做出反应，她爱她无奈的眼色，爱她抽搐的嘴角，爱她散发着低气压的身躯，爱她眼底流出来的温柔。  
她疼得弯下了腰，胃内抽搐灼心的感觉让她更加难受，心脏还在跳动，她不能逃。  
Shaw也会原谅她的吧，或许她根本就不在意。如此，最好。

“你去告诉Lambert，我准备好了”  
Hanna用手帕拭去Root脸上不断落下的泪水，在听到这句话后，她像听到了什么恐怖的事情一样，诧异地看向公主。  
“不可以，公主，你忍了这么多年，怎么可以在这个时候……”  
Hanna追着公主站起来，看着她麻木的走出房间，“一定还有其他办法能让陛下醒过来，说不定Shaw大人可以……”  
“今晚”  
Root生硬的打断了Hanna的话，在她提到那个名字的时候，她不能让自己改变主意，所以Hanna必须闭嘴。所迈出的每一步都无比沉重，但她需要撑下去，她需要看到父亲醒来。  
Hanna紧紧跟着Root，随时要倾倒的身体让她牢牢扶住Root的手臂。她从小就在公主身边服侍她，她们的感情远胜于主仆之情，她爱护照顾这个公主，而Root信任并且依赖她。她不能让公主受到任何委屈，也不允许任何人伤害她。

 

Shaw带着大军集结在山脚下，连绵起伏的山脉并非想象中那样能轻易翻越，高海拔的山峰上终年积雪的，加之气候的影响，使得山区内经常出现焚风，极易导致雪崩。  
Shaw分化了行军队伍，命令一个军团向着他们前进的反方向，驻扎在近高卢地区的山峰脚下，作为哨岗。其余三个军团则跟随她，缓慢地翻越一座又一座高峰。  
Shaw无暇顾及山区内壮美的景色，一路艰难行进。他们晚上驻扎在接近零度的气温下，白天继续踏雪而行，山峰被他们一个个抛在身后，Shaw带领两万人的大军终于成功横跨了阿尔比斯山脉。  
先头部队并没有回传消息，Shaw莫名的不安，她没有下令休息，要求全军加紧行进步伐，尽快汇合直布罗陀的盟军。

Root很快吃完了晚饭，Hanna在收拾餐具的时候发现食物根本就没动过，她轻轻摇着头。  
“也许喝点酒，能让您……”  
Root看也没看，抢过杯子，仰着脖子将满满一杯葡萄酒全都灌了进去。  
“沐浴更衣”

玄月挂于屋顶，Hanna先出现在了Lambert的内殿里，带着公主的口信。  
“屏退你所有侍从和守卫，带上这个，等着。”  
Hanna一字一顿，每说完一句，就有一滴泪滚落眼框。  
Lambert神气的坐于床头，眼中尽是轻蔑地看看托盘中的红色丝带，将它慢慢地系上自己的眼睛。  
门开了又关，与刚刚稍有区别的脚步声走到了桌子边，吹熄了能照亮整间房间的蜡烛。

 

Root在头疼欲裂中醒来，女侍眼神躲闪，向她禀告今日罗马使节Morgan造访。

 

16  
Root含了两颗茶叶在嘴里以缓解头痛，她头脑发胀，思维尚不清醒。大家似乎都在忙着迎接罗马使节，女侍们七手八脚的忙着帮她梳妆打扮，这和平日里没有什么区别，但她又隐隐觉得哪里不对。  
Root对之前的事没有什么印象，每当她试图回想，头就疼得更加厉害，身体没有该有的不适，但从侍从们闪烁其词的反应看来，该发生的还是发生了。

“父亲”  
现在最关心的就是她的父亲，在稍微能思考之际，Root需要确认Lambert是否信守了他的承诺。  
“陛下已经到达正殿，就等着殿下了”  
未等其中一个女侍回话，守在门边的侍从先开了口，是Lambert身边的仆人Lin，Root以前见过他。弯弯的眼睛里透着点笑，态度恭谦，但Root却感觉不到任何善意。

“Finch大人到了吗？”  
听到国王已经转醒，而且此时正在接待Morgan，Root算是松了一口气。她没去看Lin，继续询问着自己的女侍。  
“Finch大人也已经到了，等候多时了”  
Lin倒是个忠心的仆人，Lambert怎么嘱咐他就怎么去做，从自己主人那亲耳听说了那天晚上的事，他就觉得憋在胸口多年的这口气终于出了，以至于得意忘形到忘了身份。

“你似乎并不懂得这里的规矩，你的主人没教好你，那只好我替他管教你了”  
Root在佩戴饰品的间隙看了他几眼，伴着讽刺的笑意直接落到他身上，让人不寒而栗。  
“左眼，舌头”  
门外的守卫听到吩咐，把已经吓瘫在地Lin拖了出去。  
不大一会，带回一个还在滴血的布兜，Root更是看也不看，直接让他们扔掉。

 

“不知我们这里的环境还住得惯吗，Morgan大人？”  
托勒密十二世看上去精神不算好，人也比之前瘦了不少，但是作为国王，还是要有一国之君的架势。  
“叫我Zoe就好，国王陛下”  
Morgan一行人昨天傍晚抵达亚历山大港，并由首相亲自迎接，送往城中的驿馆，今日正式觐见。显然长途跋涉的海路行程，让她们可能需要更多的时间才能调整到最佳状态。  
“我代表罗马领袖Shaw和罗马人民问候您、首相大人以及您的国家。”

“听说Shaw带兵远征了，如果需要，我们十分愿意与罗马达成同一阵线，派兵支援”  
Lambert觉得这个时候Shaw派使节出访完全是因为他，迫不及待地在表明自己的立场。  
而坐在一旁的国王发出了不大不小的声音，意图让Lambert住嘴。

“派兵可是大事，不能草率，是不是父亲？”  
Root从后面进来，径直走向国王，在国王转头看向她的那一刻，她这颗心才总算落地。  
“哦，我亲爱的Samantha，身体好点了吗，来见见Morgan女士”  
国王张开双臂，不管怎么看，还是Root懂得分寸，深得他的欢心。  
“我们见过的”  
Root在她的位置坐下来，正对上Finch关切的目光，看来他恢复的也差不多了。

“多谢之前的款待”  
Root对着Morgan点点头。虽然之前只是在送别时匆匆一瞥，但Morgan一是Shaw的亲信，她应该明白Root是在借她传达对Shaw的谢意。  
“哪里，这次恐怕还要在贵国打扰几日”  
Morgan心领神会，只是公主的精神看上去比国王还差，妆容也掩盖不住没什么血色的脸。  
她在心里盘算了一下，联系上昨晚听到的那些不堪入耳的流言，她有必要进一步确认。  
“公主可否在空闲之余为我当个向导？”

“这样正好，既然你们认识，Morgan女士也能玩得开心点”  
国王笑着看向自己的女儿，Root也正在等着国王发令。  
“如此重要的客人，父王可否也让我陪同一起？”  
Lambert一脸热切的盯着Root，虽然他知道Root最多给他一个冷眼，但他倒不急于一时，反正人都已经是他的了，感情就慢慢培养。另一方面， Shaw派来的人，他不得亲自接待？

“既然这样，你俩尽好地主之谊，不得怠慢。不知这样的安排还满意吗，美丽的女士？”  
国王打心里觉得开心，Lambert终于说了句他该说的话，看来Samantha对他的影响着实不小。  
他刚从病榻上醒来就听到两人在一起的消息，让原本没什么气力的身体突然好了一大半，吃过一顿饭以后竟然能下床走动，国王觉得他这一大心事总算是了了。

“非常满意，陛下。听说您大病初愈，还请您保重身体，至于我此行的目的，只是确认两国间的贸易合作是否依然有效”  
Morgan不难观察出场上三人中，手握大权的依旧是埃及国王，那也就没必要平添两国的矛盾，例行表达友好就行了。

“不仅有效，我们愿意开放更多的港口，来支持我们与罗马的通商”  
“多谢陛下，我会如实复命”  
……

Morgan时不时的看着Root，插不上话的Finch也会偶尔偷偷看她，更不用说Lambert从她一落座就没移开那双眼。Root幼年就习惯了成为别人的焦点，但今天众人的注视却让她如坐针毡。  
她知道这些都为什么，她感到无助，曾经高傲的心也在慢慢跌落，她应该已经做好了承担这一切后果的准备，但当它都成为实事之后，她不知道她继续坚持下去的意义还在哪里。  
她只能去扑捉对话中提及到的那个为数不多的名字，然而每次听到又有如肺部被戳穿一样，让她透不过气来。  
她下意识的想喊Hanna，却发现她不在自己身边。

终于结束了正式会谈，Finch欲言又止的看着Root陪着Morgan一起走向外面。  
他从宫外找来了正在为Root处理事情的Claire，让她务必告诉公主尽快找他一趟。

 

17  
Lambert一路的大献殷勤让Root作呕，Morgan把一切都看在眼里，同为女人，她能想象Root的感受。虽然Shaw和Root都没正式承认过对对方的感情，但她也不是瞎子，Shaw身边的人都知道，能把婚姻当赌注的Shaw对Root不仅仅是在意那么简单，她甚至想为了Root派遣自己的护卫队，试问谁能获得过这样的待遇。  
眼前的Root又和宫中的传言相当不符，这不仅不像是她主动引诱，Root甚至连看都不想看Lambert一眼，听到他说话更是流露出满眼愤怒而不屑回答。如果不是还有她这个外人在场，Root可能都忍不住，删他好几个巴掌了。  
亲眼目睹这些，Morgan没办法再坐视不管，于公于私，她都要选择保护Root，所以她会故意碰洒Lambert端来的茶水，岔开他针对Root说出的话题，并会开玩笑的叫他适可而止，笑着把他赶出马车，让他自己去骑马，而将这个相对独立的空间留给Root和她。

“谢谢”  
Root借机表达她的谢意，但在Morgan看来，她似乎有着相当多无法说出口的无奈。  
“不需要，你知道Shaw派我来的目的吧”，趁着两人独处的时机，Morgan必须再一次确认，“她不放心你”  
谢天谢地，她终于在Root脸上看到笑了，但紧接着就是莫名的失落。

“听说有奴隶叛乱？”  
“这也是我急着离开的原因，也许我能提前到达伊比利亚，乔装一下能刺探到敌情”  
“我会提供你我们最快的战马”  
“我需要这个，我们的马还没从颠簸的海上缓过神来。”  
Morgan笑道，“你知道昨天，有几匹在上岸的时候就吐了”  
“昨天？你们是昨天到的？”  
Root没对这个笑话做出什么反应，她从醒来就一直觉得有些奇怪，很多事情无法串联，比如父亲什么时候醒来的，比如流传及其快速的是非。  
“哦，天，没人告诉你，你昏睡了两天半吗？”

这下Root终于知道是哪里出的问题了，可是两天半，她竟然真的一点印象都没有，她记得最后一件事是她看着饭菜发愣……

“真是不敢想象，你经历什么才会让你虚弱到睡了两天”  
“我……不知道，我甚至……记不……”  
Morgan的话让Root害怕，她害怕于那些她缺失的记忆，这让她没办法在适当的时候做出正确应对，可是想不起来也并非全然都是坏事吧，她想着。  
而对Lambert，除了更多的憎恨，毫无其他。

Morgan轻轻搂上Root的肩头，她的失神让Morgan不忍心再去苛责她，更主动制止了Root试图去回想这些不堪。  
“我很抱歉让你经历这些，但我没有办法替你瞒着Shaw，孩子，这件事各国早晚都会知道，你不会想Shaw是最后一个知道的……”  
“不，真相，她需要知道一切。告诉她我所告诉你的一切，之后……”Root沉了口气，“由她自己做判断。”

“Shaw会发疯的，相信我，以我对她的了解，她不会放过Lambert”  
Morgan在听完前因后果之后，像是在对着Root发出警告。  
“你觉得她会？”  
Morgan的话让Root高兴，但她没有足够的信心确定自己在Shaw心目中的位置。  
“你觉得她不会？别傻了，她不会在乎你做了什么，她只会在乎别人对你做了什么”

“我爱她”  
Root几乎快抑制不住眼中的泪水。  
“我知道，我们都知道，所以别做傻事”，Morgan赶紧去哄Root，这一切对她来讲都太艰难了，“哦天，我还得去看着Shaw别做傻事，万一那边的战事还没结束，她就带兵要杀Lambert那就糟了”  
“你得看着她，时机不成熟，她不能因为我而让她的名声受损”  
Root有她的坚持，她不能功败垂成。  
“行了，这是做臣子的责任”

Claire骑着马，终于找到了正坐在马车里，在城中闲逛的Root和Morgan，她无视了Lambert的阻拦，直接拦停了马车。  
在与Morgan致歉后，Root同样没理会骑在马上的Lambert，示意Claire直奔神庙。

 

18  
“你没答应Lambert任何事吧”  
Finch远远看到Root过来，就迫不及待的跑到外面迎接他，尽管上次的牢狱之灾让他的腿脚不太利索。  
“我不可能再答应他任何事，为什么这么问？”  
Root十分不解，之前在殿上的时候，他就感觉Finch似乎有话和她说，“发生了什么事，他又在刁难你？”  
“不……”Finch带着Root就向里走，周围的僧侣自动回避，都退走了。  
“我是想告诉你，你不需要难过，也不需要愧疚，因为……”

“你不需要安慰我，我知道自己在做什么，我不后悔，Harry”  
经过与Morgan的一番对话，Root不再执着于既定的实事，任何事情都不再是她的障碍，她知道她能做到，即使她不能，Shaw也能。  
“我还没来得及告诉你，我之前的计划成功了，但在某种程度上来讲，我却失败了”，Root会心一笑。  
在Finch眼里，他看到了相当暖心的一个微笑。恍惚间，他仿佛回到了十几年前，在他眼前的，是那时还无忧无虑的公主。

“我不会要求Shaw归还统治权，相反，我愿意和她一起治理埃及”  
“天呐，你不能有这个想法，Samantha ”  
Finch又看了一眼四周，确定无人，“我是说，凭你的聪明才智，一个人治理国家足够了”  
“我知道你会帮我，但就算是我的私心好了，你难道不希望看到埃及更加远离战祸，国泰民安吗？”

这是对Shaw的信任吗？Finch想着。  
他没见过Shaw，也不能凭着别人口中流传的事迹随意下判断，但Finch相信亲自教导出的Root的眼光。除去血统还让他有所犹豫之外，他倒不介意Root由着她的性子来，因为她古灵精怪的脑子里总有新鲜玩意儿，而且更可怕的是她总是对的。  
所以从小到大，除去必要的严厉说教之外，Finch几乎是她要什么给什么，说什么听什么。Finch会把哭累了的小公主抱在怀里哄她睡觉，也会找个不那么恰当的理由制止Root的成年，因为那一定会带来灾难，不是说国家的灾难，而是给Root带来灾难，Finch同样会为下定决心的Root出谋划策，当她背后的军师，并告诉她善用天赋。现在想想，Finch觉得他对Root的宠爱程度绝对超过了国王。  
那么，如果是对国家无害，甚至有利的情况下，Finch便不想阻止Root看似荒诞的行为。何况，Shaw似乎是相当重要的人。  
“如果她真如你说的那样。”

 

“你看到Hanna了吗？我一开始以为她在你这里”  
Root四下张望着，脸色比之前在殿上好了不少。  
“恐怕这就是我急着找你来的原因”  
Finch看着她，无声的语言里传达着悲悯。

Finch在前面带路，走在通往最深处石室的通道里。  
Root跟在后面，她走过这个狭长的通道一次，只有一次，尽管那时候她还不怎么记事，但是她清楚的知道尽头房间的用处。

“停下，Harold，为什么带我走这里”  
Root不安的发着抖，往生者的升天轮回之所。她极力否认远处石床上看到的那张熟悉的面孔。屋顶透进来的光，正好打亮她全身，散发着与毫无生气的脸十分不相称的微微光芒。

“那天Frey跑来找我要药剂，能让你长时间昏睡的足量药剂，她说你醒了之后，一切问题就都解决了，很抱歉我没能阻止她”  
Finch的声音很小，但在空荡的石廊里，挥之不去的回声是如此的真切，Root只觉得刺耳。  
“医生在Lambert的同意下，拿了一个小瓶子出来，我们都亲眼看着里面的液体将国王唤醒，而守卫同时拿下了差点行刺Lambert成功的Frey大人。”

“Lambert没有权利处决我身边的女侍官，还是说是父亲……”  
Root颤抖着双唇，说出的话带着逼人的寒气。  
Finch紧紧闭着嘴，他提醒国王大病初愈不宜见血，国王才以绞刑做出轻判，但相对于结果来讲，说出这些毫无意义。

“你也是共犯，Harry。你们一起谋害了她”  
Root冷漠的回看Finch一眼，隐忍地向内走去。

她想用双手捂暖冰冷的脸颊，但时间越久，手中传来的寒意越加深入骨髓。  
在她耳边一遍一遍默念着轮回转生的咒语，却小心地不让滚烫的眼泪滴落在她身上。  
Hanna的样子算不上安详，但容貌被人细心的整理过，服装和饰品也都尽显了她的官职。

“她是个好孩子，代替你做了一切，全部一切”  
Finch默默站在Root身边，他已经开始着手处理Hanna的葬礼了。虽然被处决的人不被允许拥有葬礼仪式，但即便他不做，Root也会做。

“依照规格送她转生，整个过程我都要参与”  
Root麻木的听着Finch的话，她应该一早就察觉的，但她却被周围的人迷惑了双眼。

Hanna几乎是和Root一同长大，陪她玩闹，陪她读书。替她挨罚之后，也总是笑着和Root说不碍事，但她却在深夜里听见因疼痛而发出的呻吟。她开始学‘乖’，不让人抓到把柄，为了她们能一觉睡到天亮。在Root最脆弱最不堪一击的时候，Hanna会寸步不离的守着她。Hanna一直很懂她，Root不知道她是怎么做到的，她甚至不用说话，Hanna就能明白她所想，仿佛她们的生命是绑在一起一样。  
Root从没想过Hanna有一天会离开她，以这种方式。  
她无法不感激Hanna为她做的一切，而她能做的不过是尽可能多的为她准备祭品而已。

“告诉我那个医生的名字。送走Hanna之后，你们所有人受过的痛苦，我要他十倍奉还”

 

Morgan在离开前都没能找到更好的机会见Root。她也听说了行刺之事，恐怕Root的全部时间都用来筹备葬礼了，为了给自己报仇而妄送性命的亲信的葬礼。  
在临行前送行的队伍里，Morgan从Root手里接过马匹的缰绳，忽然觉得她像是变了一个人。  
那句简短的‘相信我’所传递出的骄傲与坚定才是她印象中的公主。

 

19  
Root开始忙着处理Hanna的后事，每一项工程她都亲自监工。她在尼罗河西岸选定了一块地方，这块土地象征着生命的延续，Hanna将在这里长眠。另一边的工匠也在加紧赶工，制造一艘超大的太阳船，会随着逝者深埋地下，引渡她的灵魂。  
Root将她所管理的国事交给Finch，尽管国王对她的做法不怎么高兴，但也假意的没去制止。

她最近都没住在王宫里，而是在工程地搭建了简易行宫，她还有些事情需要想明白。  
父亲身体的恢复速度快得有些反常，清醒之后丝毫不去追查长时间昏迷的原因，反而对Lambert更加信赖，还有那个医生，更是国王的专属医生。  
其实答案呼之欲出，凭着Lambert的脑子，他不可能周密的策划一切，只是Root不敢相信，为了逼她就范，父亲竟不惜堵上自己的性命。

眼看墓地已经建成一半，Root接到了使令传来的国王诏令，她与Lambert同时被册封为王储，Lambert将会成为埃及王朝的托勒密十三世，而她将以克娄巴特拉七世的名号登上王后宝座。这同时也意味着，登基之日，便是两人完婚之时。

Root蔑视着手中的诏书，毫无保留地弯起了讥笑的嘴角。忍了这么久，她终于可以出手了。

 

Morgan一路快马加鞭，向西沿着海岸线出了埃及，经过努米底亚，来到了伊比利亚边界。她和手下乔装成了小麦商人，一边打探叛军消息，一边朝着Shaw驻扎的营地前进。

当Morgan到达营地的时候，大军似乎才刚刚驻扎不久。  
卫兵为她打开了军帐的木门，坐在圆桌后面的Shaw正嚼着肉饼，和Carter还有几位将军讨论军情。  
看到Morgan，Shaw咀嚼的动作顿了一下，便马上叫她坐下，让人拿了一套餐具，询问Morgan探听到的军情，却对埃及只字未提。  
Morgan也不急着汇报，在Shaw草草打发了将军们之后，她才从公务说起。

Morgan很有谈话技巧，她琢磨着怎么说会不踩到Shaw的爆发点，但在说到公主昏迷了两天半的时候，她听到剑出鞘的声音。

“那个老家伙正好在你抵达的那天清晨醒过来？”  
Shaw瞪着眼睛，虽然她还坐在那，但Morgan和Carter都不难察觉出Shaw生气了。  
“非常巧合”  
Morgan微微一笑。她就知道Shaw能发现她注意不到的细节。  
“他亲口和你说的公主爬上了他的床？”  
Shaw的口气更加恼怒，她想到了Root一步步引诱她时的所作所为，勾魂妖媚的样子恐怕没有几个人能抵挡。但鉴于Morgan已经事无巨细的转述了Root的话，Shaw愤怒的对象只能是Lambert和埃及国王了。  
“可怕的流言，最难控制的就是悠悠之口”  
Carter也为这位公主抱不平，明明是身不由己委曲求全，怎么还变成不知廉耻的荡妇了呢。  
Morgan在一旁点头附和。

“你说，卢西坦人将大部分兵力都集中在了迦太基的海岸线上？”  
Shaw又一次看着Morgan，眼露凶光。  
“能打的都守在港口，国内部署的都是战力稍弱的加拉埃西人”  
Shaw这是要开始动真格的了，Morgan觉得平定叛乱倒是一个不错的发泄口。  
“看来我们在西西里和直布罗陀的布军牵制了他们主力兵力”  
Carter一开始还不明白，为什么Shaw只是让直布罗陀的盟军集结，而不是要求他们一起跨海出兵，现在则不得不佩服Shaw作为一个军事家的才华。  
从内陆瓦解他们的兵力，先收复大部分被占领的失地，占据有利地形，同时断了叛军的后路。加上海对岸两处均有罗马军严阵以待，三面夹击，基本上就是瓮中捉鳖，叛军可以坐以待毙了。

“告诉你的那些将军骑士们，收起那套对造反者的仁慈，都给我拿出军人该有的势气来。”  
Shaw蹭的踢开椅子站起来，对上Carter。  
手中用力握住剑，手背泛白的骨节和她脸上抑制不住的盛怒交相辉映着。  
“点兵”

加拉埃西人脆弱的防守，让Shaw没遭到什么抵抗就长驱直入，直接奔向了迦太基那几个重兵把手的港口。  
并未做长时间的调整，Shaw率军乘胜追击。  
港口驻扎的卢西坦人并不像加拉埃西人那样容易对付，他们人数众多，而且身材强壮。从前驻军那里掠夺的武器，更增强了他们的战力。  
Shaw遭遇到了顽强的抵抗，但没有几个人是她的对手，在兵强马壮的罗马军面前，所有人都要屈服。  
更重要的是，这些卢西坦人面对的是打算速战速决，并且带着恨意的Shaw。

Shaw将满腔怒火都抛洒在了战场上，亲自指挥着骑士团作为先锋，一路砍杀叛军，刀刀致命，剑剑穿心。  
她在战场上的表现都被罗马军的将士看在眼里，果断的判断，精准的部署，手挥长剑的雄姿，无不激发将士们更高昂的士气，凯歌不断。  
Shaw在最短的时间内重新收复了大部分港口，叛军首领在Shaw抵达最后一个港口的时候，主动弃械投降。

而Shaw在稍作部署后，未等新任命的总督到任，就命Carter挑选两千精英待命。  
她在伊比利亚给新任总督留下一个军团以稳固局势，同时传令Simmons在西西里也驻扎一个军团作为驻军后，汇合取道海路的大部队一同返回罗马。  
Morgan和Carter就和两千精英一起，跟随Shaw准备出发。

“这种未知任务挺让人兴奋，但如果能告诉我们目的地的话，将士们能提早做准备”  
Carter看着面向东方Shaw，似乎在明知故问。  
“惊喜留到最后？但不管何时，我们都是‘准备好’的状态，Shaw”  
Morgan和Carter相视一笑，双双拉了下缰绳，一左一右来到Shaw的身侧，看着天边的红云，一同迎接日出。

“出发”  
Shaw的声音发沉，这不是身上那些细碎的伤导致的。战场的杀戮让她内心的愤怒发泄了不少，但只要一想到那个女人在自己国家遭受的一切，她就不由自主的泛起怒意。这无法自控且不可忽略的感觉让她无所适从，她不可否认的明白自己必须保护那个女人，而这已经不单纯是因为她所拥有的特殊能力了。  
Shaw勒紧缰绳，夹紧马肚，带着精英小队，向东出发，直奔埃及。

 

20  
工程进行的相当顺利，Claire将工事的每一项进度情况都详细记载，并按照公主的吩咐，在葬礼仪式正式进行前，请Finch到场亲自主持。仪式进行了整整七天，气势恢宏，尽显官家风范。

在回城的路上，Finch正乘坐在出行船里休息，Claire在后面的马车里总是不安的频频回头，离城越近，焦躁的感觉就越加明显，她叫停了队伍，假意休息，骑上一匹马就折返了回去。

“嘿，小姑娘，打算去哪？”  
Claire勒住缰绳，拦住她的是前不久刚刚代表罗马出访的Morgan。  
“你不是离开了吗？”  
Claire停下马匹，发现Morgan只有一个人。  
“没人说我不能回来，小朋友”  
“你要是还想找首相，那你来错地方了”  
Claire不喜欢被人成为小孩子，她已经足够大了，公主都已经让她代替完成下葬仪式了呢。  
而且她不喜欢和lambert关系好的人。

“我想我的确是来错地方了，但我不是为了找你们的首相大人”  
Morgan也许觉得自己被冒犯了，但她不会为难一个小孩子，或许Claire对她有点误会，但没办法，碍于公务在身，她得和lambert走近点。  
“想必公主也不在这”

Claire一下子警惕起来，虽然公主陪她游过城，但并不代表她是个好人。  
“你知道我现在就可以叫卫兵，把你当成间谍抓起来”

“首先，交换信任”，Morgan率先下了马，以示自己无攻击性，“Shaw也在这”  
“你是说那个Shaw？”  
听闻，Claire也下了马，脸上流露出兴奋，但马上就涌出一股无名火。  
“她来干什么”  
Claire对Shaw从来没什么好感，如果不是看在公主走的和她比较近，她对公主还不错的份上，Claire都懒得理她。现在，这个号称罗马王者的Shaw却在一切发生之后才出现，她当然不会给什么好脾气。

“这不需要问，当然是为了你家公主，我也是”  
这位小姑娘也是个暴脾气，但Morgan需要为已经潜入城中的Shaw打探到公主的行踪。  
在Shaw察觉到root不在墓地的时候，她就先一步进城了。

“你们不觉得现在才来太晚了吗，公主不在这，她为什么不回罗马等着？”  
“怎么，Samantha去了罗马？”

Claire叹了口气，“让她等着吧，三天，最多五天，公主就回来了，希望海上的天气足够好。”  
说完，Claire扬鞭就掉头回去了，留下Morgan一脸苦笑。

 

Root回城的时候，国王为了立诸举行的庆典还没有结束，她混迹在人群中，悄无声息的回到了王宫。

Claire出来迎她的时候，简直就像是看到了救星一样。  
“我说您可算回来了，再不回来她就要把您宫里的食物都吃光了”  
“她？”  
Root不解，倒也不在意，没准是新来的仆人。  
她一路奔波有点累了，现在只想休息，罗马那边搞定了，之后还要考虑怎么对付父亲和王兄呢。

“你为什么不说是你小气，每顿就上那么两盘肉也是待客之道？”

Root在听到那个低沉没有起伏的声音的时候，双腿似乎被钉在了原地，她不敢相信钻到她耳朵里的那个声音，是她在心里在脑海里回想了无数遍的那个人的声音，带着特有的冷漠和桀骜不驯。  
她深深吸着气，当对上那双乌亮的眼睛时，root才发现，对方的视线没从她身上移开哪怕一步。

她们互相注视，互相凝望着。  
Root看上去没有Shaw想象的差，但被她这样热切的盯着，Shaw还是相当不舒服，她终于不耐烦的翻着白眼站了起来。  
“你就打算一直站在那儿？”

Root缓过神来，重新抬着下巴，骄傲地款款走向正作势离开的Shaw。  
“我知道你会为我而来”

 

21  
早餐过后，下人们收拾走餐具，留下主人和客人们继续商讨着事情。  
“他们本来也给你准备了药”  
Shaw漫不经心的看了Root一眼，手中却没什么好气儿的撂下银质杯子。

Shaw在等待Root回来这期间查清楚了很多事情，以至于她有点后悔让Carter扮成奴隶主，带着伪装成奴隶的精英们缓慢进发，她应该直接挥军杀了埃及国王。但她毕竟是一国领袖，冲动的事想一想，但不会莽撞去做，何况这人是Root的父亲，更关系到她们两人今后的计划。

Root一愣，显然没想到他们会做的那么绝，她嘲笑父亲和王兄的同时，也在嘲笑自己，原来自己不管多优秀，多在乎父亲，在父亲眼里，她也不过是使王朝延续的一颗棋子，只有被利用的份儿。  
这一刻，她看透了一切，对这个家族尤其是深爱的父亲感到失望透顶。  
“你关心我，而且你是来杀了他们的”  
罗马新一届执政官大选在即，Shaw这个时候不是先回去准备竞选，而是冒着风险跑来这里。在她需要被支持，需要一个依靠的时候，Shaw来了，在她身边。  
“为了我”  
Root拿起酒壶，又为Shaw斟满了骆驼奶。

“这取决你”  
Shaw没有否认，只是不耐烦的换了一边腿，继续翘着二郎腿，还不忘送Root一个白眼。  
Shaw当然非常想杀了埃及国王和另一个王储，托勒密十二世是个相当厉害的执政者，在仅有的几次商贸谈判中，这位经验丰富的国王没让罗马占到半点便宜。

“这不是你带领两千精兵入侵我国国境的理由”  
Root轻轻一笑，好奇的眼里带出的是戏弄。

“Zoe真是什么都跟你说，哈”，Shaw喝了一口，瞪着坐在对面的Morgan，“我是不是应该认为你被她收买了？”  
Shaw此时毫不怀疑，Morgan已经抽时间把她老底儿都给Root交代完毕了。

“以长远的趋势来看，谈不上收买一说”  
Morgan笑笑，也端起杯子喝了一口。

“我想报仇，Hanna不能背负这样的罪名死得那么不明不白”  
Root收敛了笑，即便是现在，再提起Hanna她依旧觉得悲伤。

“我听说了，她值得这份尊敬”  
Shaw看到Claire领着一个中年男人进来，还为他落座。

“嗯，现在我们可以开始了”  
Root对刚到的Finch轻点着头，后者小心翼翼的观察着Shaw，换来了不算友善的对视。

 

这几天，王宫里热闹异常，国王下了朝会就会拉着Root问东问西，关心她的身体和起居饮食，却不敢让她逗留时间太长，每次都笑着说自己老糊涂了，女儿怀孕了就要多休息，不来参加朝会也没关系，并让Lambert送她回宫赶紧休息。  
Root倒也不拒绝，反正到了大门口，Claire都会以各种理由赶他走，他正好也回去和国王讨论婚期的问题。  
国王每天都派人送来好多珍贵的食材，Root看也不看，不过这些食物绝对不会被浪费。

然而第五天的时候，国王面色沉重，精神也萎靡不振，似乎受到了相当大的打击。Root主动留下来关心父亲的情况，却被国王在她和Lambert面前摊开一张纸。  
Lambert不认识上面那个被破坏了的火漆徽章，国王却大骂他没见过世面，这是神秘的先知Root为他降临的预言。  
国王说完就瘫倒在王座上，他俩凑近了才看到上面书写的内容。  
娟秀的字体无序的列满了国王所有王子的名字，在最后一行有力的笔迹写下的一句话：  
「将死者未死，其将以欺骗者之罪接受阿努比斯神的审判」

Root佯装看不懂所写的内容，小声嘟囔了一句‘没有人该死，也没有人以死亡欺骗了死神呀’，她在说的时候，故意将死神这个词拉长。  
国王大惊，立即差人送走了Root，只留下尚一脸茫然的Lambert与他试图解读更多信息。

 

“成功了？”  
Shaw伸手就环过了Root的腰，这人就像没骨头一样，一进门就直接软坐在了她的身上。  
“当然，今夜就可以把给Lambert准备的那份也送过去了”  
Root吃着手中的樱桃，神气活现的。  
但很快装满樱桃的银盘子就被打翻在地。  
“值得庆祝”  
Shaw连着说出的话和等候许久的长舌一起送进Root的口中。

Claire听到声音，无奈的进来捡起盘子，“我说Shaw大人，你也体谅一下为我们这些下人，裁缝都忙疯了，也赶不及给公主缝制衣服的速度，你就手下留情，我每天早上的工作量也能少点”  
Claire又看了一眼已经打得火热的自家主人和某个暴力狂，似乎根本就没听见她说什么。她抱紧了盘子，没好气的摔上了门。

 

22  
王宫里的所有人都乱作一团，自从国王莫名其妙的取消了朝会后，宫里接连出事。几位王子先是莫名其妙的昏迷不醒，紧接着凭空失踪，再出现的时候全都全身溃烂，七孔流血而亡。  
有传言，带走众位王子的是死神阿努比斯的使者，因神震怒于神之子对他的欺骗，要将灾祸降临。  
传言越穿越真，更有甚者还说自己真的看到了神的使者来带走王子，那是一群身着黑衣，带着死亡面具的‘人’，他们来的时候悄无声息，离开的时候会带走寝宫内一切的生灵。

国王手里紧紧攥着那张预言，躺在床上一病不起，终日惶惶不安。  
他最初不理解为什么预言上王子的名字并不是按照年龄排序，而是胡乱的被写在上面，当医生进来跪倒在他身前告诉他，唯一还有生还可能的七王子被人发现也死在自己寝宫的时候，他看着那张纸上最后的名字差点发了疯，除了长子Lambert之外的八个儿子全都已经死了。  
这是对他的处罚，他以昏迷假死欺骗了掌管地狱的神明，神的惩罚出现在了他的儿子们身上。  
一闭上眼睛，众多王子就以死去的样子出现在他的面前，不断质问他，咒骂他。  
他愧疚，他害怕，他相当后悔，他经受着内心的煎熬。  
国王蜡黄的脸还在不断收紧眉头，口中断断续续地念叨着某些听不懂的语言，似乎是在求得神的谅解，又像是在与他最喜爱的女儿道歉。

国王招了几次首相都不见人过来，在担忧之余又气愤他是一个懦夫，觉得自己更加对不起Samantha，加上身体虚弱，又逐渐昏睡了过去。

而Lambert忧心忡忡地呆在他的寝宫里，听着外面任何一处风吹草动。他加强了宫殿的守卫，所有的烛火不分昼夜时刻长明，即便如此每当夜晚来临他依旧不敢深眠。  
他参与了国王的阴谋，以父亲性命要挟自己妹妹就范的整件事，他不但是事件的受益者，还将迎来自己的子嗣，而这次的神明降怒明摆着是冲着他们来的，所有的弟弟均惨死，国王因此病重。  
预言上没有他的名字可以说让他不至于担心自己的性命，但另一张给他的预言却让他坐立不安。

「世人闻其子，而不得其父  
其父可救，然需其子」

虽然语言晦涩，但他能看懂，他要救父亲，就不能留下那个未将生的孩子，这是阿努比斯对他的试炼。  
他赶走了传唤他去见国王的侍从，在屋内不断踱步，他也不敢去见Samantha，以他对自己妹妹的了解，她绝对会选择父亲，而杀了腹中的孩子。  
但侍从再一次要求觐见他的时候，他彻底慌了，国王失踪了。

 

Shaw看着被绑在椅子上的国王，这是曾经在谈判桌上咄咄逼人的王者，而现在在Shaw眼里，他一文不值。  
在士兵往那张老脸上泼了一碗水之后，他像是醒了，嘴里发出一些类似挣扎的声音。  
国王先是对自己身处之地发出一些疑问，在眼睛适应了周围幽暗的烛火之后，他看到了Shaw。

“Shaw！你没必要杀我，Lambert与你结盟是我的主意”  
这个老家伙反应到快，但说出的话真是可笑至极。  
“你确定这么宝贵的时间，你要用来说这些？”  
Shaw坐在不远处，悠闲地喝着酒，但她内心已是一片怒火。

国王一时没明白她的意思，只是觉得Shaw趁着宫中混乱，想要杀他，将埃及收复为罗马所有而已。  
“我知道你希望我归顺罗马，这件事我们可以商量”

“你知道，你的那些儿子比你乖多了，他们不会和我讲条件，对他们下手挺难的，但……”  
Shaw吸吸鼻子，走到熊熊燃烧的火盆那里，拿起了里面的一根烧红的铁烙，没有任何犹豫的向着国王走去。  
“在对Finch的那场审判中，他们都有份，所以，他们一点都不怨”

“你和Finch？是你杀了我的儿子们！我要杀了你，卫兵，卫兵都哪去了！”  
国王几乎是怒吼着，却在散发着高热铁器靠向自己的时候，又惊恐地缩回身子，紧紧靠着椅背。

“纠正一下，你女儿不希望Finch白白受苦，而我……”，Shaw压着她的脾气，似是嘲弄地撇撇嘴，“会满足她一切要求”

“等等，你是说Samantha，你和Samantha……”  
未等国王说完，Shaw就满意的听到一声嘶吼，空气里传来烤焦了的肉的味道，有点难闻，Shaw捏住了鼻子，又换了一根。

“你还设了个圈套，企图给她找个丈夫，没经过我同意”

紧接着又是一阵让人作呕的味道。

Shaw愤怒地扔下手里的东西，示意士兵接着泼水，把已经疼晕过去的国王弄醒。

“你……你们……”，国王急促的喘着气，瞪着Shaw双目通红，接着发出一阵响彻石室的嘲笑，“你永远晚一步，Shaw，你改变不了任何事，你得不到我女儿，她注定是她兄长的……”

Shaw直接一拳过去，让国王吐出两颗牙。  
“你话真是太多了，而且恐怕你要失望了”

“Shaw”  
Root的声音在Shaw身后颤抖地传过来，让国王的脸色更加难看。

“你不需要看到这些”  
Shaw下意识的想拦住Root，却在看到她坚定地点头后，放开了手。

“真希望我之前听到的那些都是假的，但父亲，你真没让我失望”  
Root走过去，异常镇定，而且决绝。  
“你们的那些阴谋并没有成功，但我同样骗了你，你们。你应该为我感到骄傲，不是吗？我没有怀孕，而且那晚似乎只是Lambert的幻觉，没有人在那夜发生过什么”  
Shaw怔怔看了Root一眼，然后继续安静地听着。  
“而你，父亲，你杀了Hanna，我最好的朋友”

国王一边忍受着疼痛，一边从Root的话里抽取有用信息。  
“所以你和她……”，国王看了Shaw一眼，而Shaw在对他哼气，“还是说你为了一个下人要杀了你的父亲！”

“她是无辜的，你知道的，你们用了那么卑劣的手段用在自己女儿身上，而我为我最好的仆人做点事又有什么不可以呢”  
Root慢慢蹲下，看着父亲布满血污的脸，  
“但你也说对了，我在计划我和Shaw的将来，只能是我和Shaw的。再见，父亲”

Root说完，便站起来转身就走，脸上是从未动摇过的坚决。  
“动手吧”

“这是你的使命，而你要背叛你的国家，你的神，你大逆不道……”  
国王还在挣扎，Shaw横在他脖子上的长剑，让他猛地倒抽凉气，而他的亲女儿已经消失在了门外。

“我答应她不会让你太痛苦，你如果还要继续骂她，我不介意再多折磨你一会”  
Shaw冷着脸，她的手开始发力。  
“最后告诉你一小秘密，你没资格做她的父亲，你甚至不知道Samantha就是先知Root”

Shaw看着国王在又一次痛苦，并伴着难以置信的表情中倒下了。  
她用一块干净的亚麻布擦干净了自己的佩剑，利落的收起来，顺手把脏了的亚麻布扔进火盆。

 

23  
“你有七十天时间，国王的葬礼会整整持续七十天，结束之后便是新王登基”  
Root坐在Shaw的对面，这次桌旁多了Carter。  
“在此期间，你需要完成你的竞选，别拒绝Reese为你做的安排，你要以罗马帝国最高统治者的姿态来处决你的叛徒，并且解救我”  
Root眼角带着笑意，那种成熟于胸的骄傲似是与生俱来的一样。

“我当然要回去，但这次不允许你拒绝我安排留下的人”  
Shaw看了眼Carter和Morgan，介于在这里发生的事，Shaw可不会再次纵容Root的任性。

“我确实需要这个，还有你那些‘神的使者们’，Lambert近期恐怕没时间注意王宫的守卫换了人”

Lambert最近应该忙的焦头烂额，Root名为要休息，把事情都扔给了他，众多的葬礼，还有人民对他不满情绪的爆发，让他从早到晚都不得安生。  
Finch虽然不同意她们干掉整个王族的行为，但他还是尽了自己的职责，将传言一点一点扩大，影响舆论导向，而Lambert也在饱受作为王储失道的惩罚，面对神的试炼，他选择了子嗣而不是自己的父亲，民众对此相当不满，诅咒他的语言甚至都传回了宫里。

“合作愉快，女士们”  
Root冲着坐在Shaw旁边的两人微笑着，以君主的样子高昂着头。

“如果他敢有任何逾越，不需要指示，直接杀了，剩下的我会处理”  
Shaw对着下属们下令，她相信Root的分寸，但她不信Lambert的为人。这是她最后的底线，她就是不允许任何人染指Root，想也不行。

“下下策，我想他不会有这个心情了，我会在适当的时候小产，嗯，这算是第几重打击？”  
Root俏皮的歪着脑袋，之后哼笑了一声。这个白痴会被她耍得团团转，这样人的怎么好意思治理国家。

“well，不得不说，你装孕妇作威作福的样子连我都看不惯”  
Shaw一想到别人和她转述的Root在国王面前连一步路都懒得动的样子就觉得好笑和无奈，更多程度上是有点解气。

“只是装吗？”Root陷入了沉思，但还有正事，她马上叫醒了自己的脑袋。  
“那个Cole，你该叫他回来了”

Shaw嗯了一声，想起来的确还有这么一个人，“也差不多是时候了”

Carter点头受命，马上叫下属去下了诏令。

“你刚说到Welles，这家伙真的在招兵买马，恐怕回去之后要先处理他”  
Shaw想起前几天Reese派人送来的密函，和被Root点破的野心，Welles趁着她不在罗马的时间，仗着自己功绩在身，独揽了很多不属他的政权，还将这些年在海上收服的佣兵都招进了罗马城内，欲取而代之。

“你不能在罗马杀了他，你得把他赶到埃及来”  
这就是Root去罗马的原因之一，挑唆本就有谋反之心的Welles起兵，并告诉他，他的胜利在南方，意指埃及。

Shaw眯起眼睛，思考着什么，很快她就和Root相视一笑，  
“他会取道希腊，那里有他的盟军，所以Cole……”

“如果有你的军队出现，希腊军是不敢轻举妄动的”  
那Welles就只能一路南下，逃往对他多次示好的埃及了。Root得意的挑着眉。

“是时候对他进行检验了”  
Shaw深吸了一口，站了起来，“我明天就走”  
算上船期，Shaw恐怕一踏入罗马城，马上就要进行选举了。

“时间紧迫？”  
Root任由Shaw把她从座位上拉起来，并握紧了和她十指紧扣的手，雀跃地跟在身后，难得Shaw那么主动。

 

24  
没有兵权的Reese偷偷告诉那些忠心于Shaw的将军们，将军团全部集合在罗马城外，与延迟归国的Shaw一起凯旋而归。  
Welles还是小看了Shaw的能力，以为她不会来，罗马就能请以轻易落入他手。他太低估了将军们和罗马将士对Shaw的忠心，只要Shaw振臂一挥，全国将士均能为其所用。  
尤其是在Reese的安排下，Shaw以独裁官的礼遇归来，就让他几乎吓破了胆。

Shaw驾驶着战车接受了Reese献给她的花环，虽然她觉得脑袋上带着一圈花的样子是在太傻太蠢，她最后也的确扔掉了那圈花花绿绿的东西，但她享受这种至高无上的礼遇，独裁官的礼遇。  
城门两边大小官员、将士、人民都在欢呼，城门楼上响起了凯旋的号角，她是胜利者，是王者。

归国之后，大选如期进行。毫无意外，Shaw以压倒性的选票数量获得了下一届执政官的职位，另一位就是靠着贿选勉强当选的Simons。  
Shaw上台后第一件事就是驳回了Simons作为执政官的第一个提案，并把他赶回了家，元老院没人敢对此提出批评，就连私下议论都少之又少。之后这位Simons就再也没敢参加议会。  
Shaw没有犹豫，在Reese提案她为终生独裁官的时候，元老院几乎是全票通过，就这样，Shaw获得了终身荣耀，成了罗马帝国的唯一帝王。

而她紧接着做出的事就是带兵追击已经出逃的Welles，这个当初的盟友如今的叛徒在Shaw赢得选举的那一天就逃走了，带着他用金钱买来的佣兵，没以外的逃往希腊。

Shaw倒也不急，她就想大猫在戏弄一只老鼠一样，陪着他玩。行军速度时快时慢，时而正面攻击，时而放些假消息。  
Welles本来占据优势的佣兵在Shaw的欲擒故纵的攻势下，早已军心涣散，死伤了不少，也有不少人做了逃兵，致使他不得不向希腊的盟军发出求救信息。而他等了许久，等来的却是由Cole带领的罗马军。他只得继续南下，带着少的可怜的佣兵，逃向埃及。

 

Lambert以贵宾礼遇接待了Welles入城，并邀请他作为嘉宾观赏几日后的新王登基仪式。  
这是Samantha告诉他的，假意待Welles为上宾，并在Shaw入城的时候，献上Welles的人头，以讨好这位罗马同盟，这样即便民意反对他的呼声再大，有了强大的罗马作为后援，他的王位便能坐的稳一点久一点。Lambert就真的那么做了。

这是亚历山大港近期最热闹的日子，城中各处布满了士兵，却无法阻挡平民们的纵情欢乐。今日是他们迎接新王和王后的日子，人们虽对即将继位的托勒密十三世不满，但是相当爱戴他们的新后克娄巴特拉七世，这些热闹的庆典多是为了她。

神庙里，神圣的仪式即将如期举行。  
大祭司Finch首先出现在神坛上，神坛下神殿内，两侧是埃及官员和各国使节，Morgan作为罗马的代表也在列，Welles则以贵宾身份，坐在了最显眼的位置，而再往两旁是全副武装的卫兵。

Lambert和Root佩戴着象征王权的饰品，手持权杖出现在了神坛上，他们手牵着手坐在了自己的位置上，随着他们落座，神殿内多出了一个身披铠甲的骑士。

最先作出反应的不是罗马官员Morgan，也不是坐在上面的等待加冕的新王Lambert，更不是她一出现就满脸笑意的Root，而是已经快要吓瘫在地的叛徒Welles。

“抱歉，你们应该不介意我先处理了我的叛徒，再来参加典礼”  
Shaw象征性对着上面的两人欠身道歉，接着便来到Welles眼前。说着，便拔出了剑。

Welles不知道是哪里来的勇气，他连滚带爬站起来，也拔出了剑，哆哆嗦嗦握在手里。  
他可能是见Shaw只身一人，也许他觉得Lambert会帮他杀了Shaw，才让他有了错觉，觉得能除掉Shaw再夺取罗马，所以他在Lambert来到他身后的时候并未怀疑，可能他连死都是稀里糊涂的。

Shaw看着在她面前谄媚的人，Lambert还踢了一脚已经倒在地上一动不动的Welles，引着她走上神坛，并在神坛上加了一个除去王座外，至高无上的座位。  
Shaw没有动，看着Lambert不解的折返回来。  
这个男人果然让他讨厌。

“你知道窝藏我国叛徒应如何处置吗？”  
Shaw淡淡的口气，却给人不寒而栗的感觉。

Lambert僵直在地，还打算解释一下这是误会，但他并没有组织好该说的语言。

只见Shaw一挥手，两边的卫兵齐刷刷上前，将Lambert围在利刃之中。  
Shaw实在是不愿在听他支支吾吾不成句子的解释，直接命人拔掉了Lambert的舌头，就在这布满了群臣和邻国使节的神殿内，将Lambert押在一旁，让他继续看着这里即将发生的一切。

Root此时才从王座上站起来，居高临下以俯视的姿态缓慢走下。  
她深受群臣与人民拥戴，她现在是这个国家唯一能发号施令的人，而下面的人只等她的反应。

她噙着笑，来到Shaw的面前。  
Shaw只是等着她，看着她对她伸出双手。

Lambert不知道是因为疼痛还是惊于眼前发生的事情，发出一声声吼叫，最终被Shaw横了一眼后，卫兵随便找了一块破布堵上了他的嘴。

Root对Shaw的无动于衷有些不满，她委屈的撅起嘴，并打算收回双手。  
但Shaw没让她那么做，在在场众人的注目下，她伸着一只手握住了Root的双手，并把另一只扣在Root脑后，给了她一个措不及防的吻。又在场内几乎响起了欢呼声的时候，横抱起Root，走向了神坛。

埃及新王诞生，新王和她的王后。

后面的几日里，守卫森严的牢房深处总会时不时的传出一些并不像人类发出的吼叫，Lambert几乎烂在一堆血水里。  
最初几天Shaw偶尔还会来一两次，告诉他关于王后的一些‘旧事’，他只能不断地瞪圆了双眼表达他的怒气，却没法说出一句完整的话，一个词都不行。  
后来，这里的气味越来越难闻，该告诉他的都说完了，Shaw也就不浪费那个时间，任由他腐烂在这。  
Lambert生不如死的在地上蠕动着，他全身的骨头被打碎，身上割出了无数个小口，在这蛇虫鼠蚁出没的牢房里，他只能等着自己成为他们改善伙食的盘中餐。  
他想死，可是他没有自杀的能力，让他更加绝望的是，每当他觉得自己真的就快死去的时候，都会有医生来延长他的生命。  
他只求着也许哪一天，Shaw能消气，Samantha能原谅他，好让他早点解脱。

Root最终还是去了牢房，自那以后，再无声音传来。

 

二十年后，天下局势已定，克娄巴特拉七世将埃及政权正式移交罗马政府，埃及变成罗马的一个行省，维持了一百多年的托勒密王朝宣布结束。  
罗马的最高统治者Shaw，似乎也厌烦了成日的政治斗争，她已经是王者，不需要再去证明任何事。在一个清晨，她宣布辞去她担任的所有官职，不再参与国事，便带着Root和一双儿女畅游尼罗河，完成了二十年前被无奈中断的旅行。

 

番外  
太阳大得耀眼，Shaw随手抓了一顶帽子盖在脸上。船刚启航，随着水波流动，船体轻轻摇摆，她躺在船头到也悠闲。  
   
“Julia和Caesarion会在下一个城市等我们”  
Root等船体稍稳一点，也跪坐在她妻子旁边。  
   
“两个倒霉孩子也不知道像谁，成天就知道瞎疯。给他们足够的金钱了吗？”  
Shaw想起了她在这个年纪的时候已经担任罗马官员，并且带兵打仗了，而Root在二十岁不到的年纪也已经开始统治一个国家，最主要的是，成为了她妻子。再看这俩孩子，总跟长不大似的，去到哪儿都玩心不减，像是要把早年间用于读书训练的时间都补回来一样。  
虽说Shaw总喜欢在孩子们面前板着脸，但要说起来，她对他们的宠爱程度一点都不亚于Root，她可见不得他们受委屈。  
Shaw被罩在了Root的阴影里，所以对于Root把盖在脸上的帽子拿开的行为没有太多的不满。  
   
“Claire和Octavius跟着他们呢，没有人敢亏待你的儿子和女儿”  
Claire也成家了，她嫁给了Shaw的义子Octavius，其实是Shaw的侄子，Shaw在他父母死后就收养了他。他们也有不少子女，现在还在罗马读书。  
Root知道两个小鬼为什么那么急着去城里玩，不只是Claire，Julia也多次抱怨两个妈妈经常在他们面前腻腻歪歪，更何况Caesarion还是个男孩子。  
Root觉着这样没什么不好，他们也该去外面见识见识了，留下的时间正好给她们独处。  
她也躺下了，枕着Shaw的肩膀。  
   
太阳又照过来，这次Shaw皱了皱眉，把之前丢在一旁的外衣抓过来，盖在两人的脑袋上。  
   
“等我们这次旅行结束，你得和我再回一趟太阳神神庙”  
Root在衣服下面，把脑袋蹭向Shaw的颈窝里。  
   
“别告诉我你想家了”  
Shaw揉着毛茸茸的脑袋，Root在她耳边轻轻哼笑。  
Shaw蹭的一下坐起来，像是突然间意识到了什么。  
船身在她的动作下左右摆动了一下，那件衣服掉在了她的腿上，和Root一起。  
   
“No way，我可不想再经历一次”  
一想到怀孕的那十个月，Shaw就觉得头疼，而照顾Root相当烦人。  
   
“我们之后试了那么多次，也没有不是吗”  
Root勾住Shaw的脖子，企图以吻说服她。  
Root从不觉得自己有多喜欢小孩子，怀孕的感觉也不好受。但自Julia和Caesarion降生以后，Shaw主动肩负的责任感让她真真切切有了家的感觉。而每次两个小家伙吵着必须要她等他们睡着了之后再走，Shaw的反应就跟没吃到糖的小孩子一样，Root喜欢这个，更喜欢之后质量超棒的性爱。  
所以，Root觉得要是能再生一个也不错，如果神明恩赐的话。  
   
“先说好，你可别指望，我会让你在你的神面前上我”  
Shaw坏笑着翻身把Root压在身下，不留余地的吻着她的妻子。  
   
 ***  
成为新王的Shaw被她的王后又拉着回到了神庙，此时殿内已不像白天那么热闹，人群散去，只有架在石柱上的火把还和城中正在进行的庆典一样热烈地燃烧着，生生不息。  
   
“相信吗，我们是被神祝福的人”  
Root牵着Shaw的手，再一次来到神坛的王座上。  
   
“不，我们是将要成为神的人”  
Shaw顺着Root的动作坐下，并看着Root分开腿坐到她身上，不等轻纱外衣落地，Shaw就直接探进了Root的内衣里。  
   
城中各处大大小小的庆典还在进行，人群似乎是兴奋地不需要休息一样，嬉笑狂欢。  
天空繁星点点，那是众神耐不住寂寞也要参与到这份喜悦中来，同时降下神旨。  
伴着人们热闹的气氛，一束光线从天而降，照亮了神庙的屋顶，人群顿时爆发出更加热烈的欢呼。从未有过的神迹降临，先一步恢复理智的人民纷纷跪地祭拜。  
神庙散发着圣光，像一颗明珠一样，伫立在亚历山大港。  
   
Root享受着高潮带来的快感，深深喘着气。  
她不知道她们是怎么从王座上滚到了地上的，她只觉得大殿内很亮，比白天还亮。在刺眼的光芒里，Shaw让她体会了前所未有的一次高潮，大量的体液伴着内部肌肉收缩喷射而出，而她则像溺水的人，只能不顾一切的紧紧抓紧Shaw的背，同时毫不吝啬的释放自己的呻吟，让Shaw的名字响彻大殿。  
   
Shaw爱她的妻子，虽然她从不说起，但这在她的行动中体现的非常明显。  
比如现在，Shaw在Root还没完全恢复过来的时候，就迫不及待的开始了下一轮。  
她沉迷于这个，沉迷于她让Root喘息连连，高潮不断，沉迷于她高高拱起背部让两人密不可分的腰肢，她泛着迷离的失焦瞳孔，还有那带着颤音喊出的她名字的时候，都让Shaw失控的想给予更多。  
她享受这个，深深迷恋于这个，全因为Root。Root的肉体，还有Root这个女人。  
但这不并代表她会剥夺让Root掌握主动权的机会，她一样享受Root带给她的欢愉，刺激、猛烈、高亢，高潮迭起，冲击她的灵魂。  
Root了解她的身体就如同她了解Root的一样，她们之间的性爱总是无可挑剔，完美无缺。  
所以当Root压在她身上的时候，她急不可待的迎接那贯穿脑顶的快感。  
   
庆典在后半夜接近尾声，人群意犹未尽地散去。不知从哪里传来一阵的兴奋呼喊，使得所有人再一次集中看向神庙方向，在另一束光线的照耀下，神庙发出更耀眼的圣光，照亮了整个亚历山大港。  
   
神迹频现，民众齐齐大礼跪拜，除了兴奋之外，有不少人激动得留下了泪水。  
人们互相拥抱，互相祝福。都在诉说着神明现身，赐予了埃及两位明君，也有人说着埃及将会迎来两位神的诞生。  
   
 **  
Claire正在打点一切，他们的王和王后正准备开启游览尼罗河之旅。她觉得是时候和她的主人提升职加薪的要求了，这个要求在她们回来之后变得更加迫切。

Root没想到她真的会怀孕，她不怎么喜欢这个，她的妊娠反应相当严重，这不好受，头晕反胃，她几乎无力下床。反观Shaw的好胃口之后，她更加怨念。  
而这无疑增加了Claire的工作量，Shaw当然会寸步不离照顾Root，但她还是不顾两位主人的意见，毅然决然的终止了才进行了两个月的游览返回王宫。她一个人怎么可能照顾两位孕妇。

FIN


End file.
